


Iron Man = Tony Stark (+ Manon Stark)

by petrolette05



Series: Duo de Stark [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bad friend Happy, Bad friend Pepper, Bad friend Rhodey, Even Pepper, Even Rhodey, Genius Manon Stark, Genius Manon Strak, Half super soldier Tony Stark, Happy Ending, Hurt Tony, Iron Man 2, Le parrain en fait, Manon Stark is Shadow, Many unanswered questions, Mauvais ami Rhodey, Motherfucker Nick Fury, No one can understand the Stark Genius, Oncle Nick Fury, Protective Manon Stark, Protective Tony Stark, SHIELD, They end up improving, Tony Stark has a little sister, Tony Stark has a sister, Tony Stark is Iron Man, Uncle Nick Fury, Who is Shadow ?, but not totally, happy endig, in the beginnig
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:15:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 22,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27332530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrolette05/pseuds/petrolette05
Summary: Bon, après Iron Man 1, on sait ce qui arrive...Iron Man 2...Comment la présence de Manon Stark va bien pouvoir influencer cet épisode ?
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Manon Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Manon Stark & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts & Manon Stark, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark
Series: Duo de Stark [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940392
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Devinez qui est de retour ?
> 
> C'est moi !!!
> 
> Bonne lecture.
> 
> (Commentaires toujours appréciés)

**Six mois après la première apparition d’Iron Man**

*********

Quelque part en Russie, un ancien scientifique s’éteint, laissant un jeune homme orphelin et rempli de haine pour le nom des Stark et déterminé à se venger en employant leur propre technologie.

*********

« Le vent se lève à 2.7.0 à 30 nœuds, maintenez cap actuel à 15 000 pieds. Accès autorisé à la zone de parachutage. »

L’armure d’Iron Man quitta la plateforme de largage de l’avion et vola au milieu des feu d’artifice pour se poser sur une scène devant des centaines de personnes. L’armure se démonta pour révéler un Tony Stark en costume avec, en arrière-plan, un groupe de danseuse vêtue de vêtements faisant rappeler la combinaison du milliardaire qui saluait le public.

À la fin de la chanson, alors que le génie applaudissait les danseuses qui quittaient la scène, il fut rejoint par sa sœur vêtue d’une robe noire sans bretelles qui descendait presque jusqu’au sol à l’arrière et juste au-dessus des genoux sur le devant. Le tissu soyeux était recouvert d’un fin voilage noir et une élégante ceinture dorée faisait le tour de la taille. Le tout était accompagné de jolies chaussures argentées.

Une fois les danseuses toutes parties, les deux bruns se tournèrent vers le public puis l’aîné prit la parole « Oui, c’est bien nous. Nous vous avons manqué ?

-VOUS ÊTES DE LA BOMBE !!! Intervint quelqu’un dans la foule.

-Nous de la bombe ? C’est vrai, on s’éclate. Ce n’est pas à nous de dire que le monde connaît aujourd’hui sa plus longue période de paix ininterrompue uniquement grâce à moi, et à ma sœur. Ce n’est pas à nous de dire que renaître des cendres de la captivité, nous à permit d’incarner les plus merveilleux phénix de l’histoire de l’humanité. Ce n’est pas à nous de dire que l'Oncle Sam peut se la joué peinard sur un transat en sirotant un thé glacé parce que nous n’avons rencontré personne qui ait suffisamment de tripe pour un corps-à-corps avec nous sur notre propre terrain. »

La foule applaudit puis Manon prit la parole.

« Je vous en prie, il ne s’agit pas de nous. Il ne s'agit pas de vous. Il ne s'agit même pas de nous. C'est un problème d'héritage. De ce que nous voulons léguer à l’humanité, aux générations futures. Et c'est pourquoi pendant l’année à venir et pour la première fois depuis 1974, les meilleurs et les plus brillants hommes et femmes des nations et des entreprises du monde entier mettront en commun leurs ressources, partageront leur vision collective, pour laisser derrière eux un avenir meilleur pour tous. Il ne s'agit pas de nous. Nous sommes donc venus vous dire, à défaut d’autre chose, heureux de vous revoir à la Stark Expo. À présent, un invité exceptionnel, venu d’outre-tombe qui vous expliquera ça beaucoup mieux que nous. Notre père, Howard. »

Sur ces paroles, les deux Stark sortirent de scène pour laissé place à une vidéo mettant en scène Howard Stark qui récita un discours devant une maquette de la Stark expo. « Tout est réalisable grâce à la technologie. Une vie meilleure, une santé solide et, pour la première fois dans l'histoire de l'humanité, la possibilité d'une paix mondiale. Donc, de la part de nous tous ici chez Stark Industries, je voudrais vous présenter personnellement la ville du futur. La technologie offre des possibilités infinies pour l'humanité, et débarrassera un jour la société de tous ses maux. Bientôt, la technologie affectera la façon dont vous vivez votre vie au quotidien. Fini les travaux fastidieux, laissant plus de temps aux loisirs et à la douceur de vivre. La Stark Expo. Bienvenue. »

Pendant le discours de leur père, Tony fit un test de toxicité sanguine qui donna un résultat à 19 %. Il échangea un regard quelque peu angoissé avec sa sœur qui lui répondit avec un regard confiant avec tout de même un peu d’inquiétude sur les bords.

*********

Dans les couloirs des coulisses, Happy les mit en garde sur l’important nombre de personnes dehors. En entrant dans la salle, les deux génies furent assaillit de gens, ils signèrent de nombreux autographes (surtout Tony) et serrèrent de nombreuses mains avant de sortir du bâtiment sur une magnifique voiture de sport blanche quatre places, un nouveau modèle, avec une jolie femme en attente à côté.

À l’extérieur, l’aîné entama une conversation avec leur garde du corps, « C’était un peu calme.

-C’était pas si mal.

-Ho non, c’était parfait.

-Regardez-moi ça.

-Ha, le nouveau modèle. Elle est livrée avec la caisse ?

-Ha, je l’espère.

-Bonsoir.

-Bonsoir.

-Et vous êtes ?

-Marchal.

-Irlandaise. J’adore.

-Ravie de vous rencontrer Tony, Manon.

-Je prends le volant. Ça vous va. Manon avant ou arrière ? Vous êtes d’où ?

-Je vais derrière, prends l’avant Happy.

-Bedford.

-Et vous faîtes quoi ici ?

-Je vous attendais.

-Hein... dîtes moi tout. Qu’est-ce que vous avez là ?

-Une citation à comparaître.

-Aïe. Happy, s’il-te-plaît.

-Ils aiment pas qu’on leur donne des trucs.

-Ouais, c’est personnel.

-Je le garde.

-Vous devrez tous les deux comparaître devant le comité sénatorial des forces armées demain matin à neuf heures.

-Je peux voir votre plaque ?

-Il veut voir ma plaque.

-Ouais, il adore les plaques. »

Quand Happy fini de parler, la jeune femme montra sa plaque puis reprit, « Celle-là aussi ?

-Oui. On est loin de Washington Manon ?

-D’ici… 400 kilomètres. »

Sur cette réponse, la voiture partie à toute vitesse.


	2. Chapter 2

Le lendemain, au Sénat, Tony discutait avec Pepper tournant le dos aux sénateurs à côté de Manon, tout deux vêtues de costumes gris foncés et de chemises blanches avec une cravate dorée pour Tony et une élégant collier en or pour la cadette.

Impatient, le sénateur Stern reprit la parole. « Pourrions-nous poursuivre ces débats ? Monsieur Stark, s’il-vous-plaît.

-Oui très cher.

-Puis-je avoir votre attention.

-Absolument.

-Mais si vous pouviez faire vite, notre temps est plutôt précieux en ce moment. Nous avons beaucoup de choses à faire.

-Mademoiselle Stark, s’il-vous-plaît. Êtes-vous tout deux oui ou non en possession d’un nouveau type d’armement ?

-Pas du tout ?

-Pas du tout.

-Mais ça dépend de ce qu’on entend par armement.

-Cet Iron Man par exemple mademoiselle.

-Mon armure, que ma sœur à construit au même titre que moi, ne correspond pas à cette description.

-Dans ce cas, comment vous décrieriez votre armure ?

-Nous nous contenterons de la prendre pour ce qu’elle est, Monsieur le Sénateur.

-C’est-à-dire ?

-C’est une, une sorte de prothèse high-tech. Je crois que nous aurions du mal à en faire une description plus parfaite.

-C’est une arme, c’est une arme monsieur Stark. Navré

-Je vous en prie, si votre priorité était de sauver, de protéger…

-Non, ma priorité est de faire d’Iron Man la propriété du peuple des États-Unis d’Amérique.

-Vous pouvez toujours courir. Je suis Iron Man, l’armure n’est qu’une extension de moi et la livrer au gouvernement reviendrait à me contraindre à prendre part à ma propre servitude ou à la prostitution en fonction des lois locales. Et je m’y refuse.

-Tout comme moi, sa sœur.

-Écoutez, je ne suis pas un expert…

-En prostitution ? Un sénateur comme vous ? Sûrement pas.

-Oui, mais je ne suis pas un expert en armement, mais nous avons parmi nous un expert en armement. J’appelle donc monsieur Justin Hammer actuel fournisseur principal de nos forces armées.

-Veuillez consigner le fait que nous avons observé monsieur Hammer lors de son arrivé et que nous nous demandons si vous inviterez aussi un véritable expert à venir témoigner. »

Hammer, tout sourire s’assit et bu une gorgée d’eau avant de reprendre, après que les rires du public se soient calmés. « Absolument, je ne suis pas un expert comme vous, Antony, ou vous Manon. D’ailleurs, vous êtes ravissante, où avez-vous acheté votre robe ? Pourriez-vous m’accompagner chez votre tailleur pour voir ce qu’il peut faire comme cadeau pour une de mes amies proches ?

-Oui, dans tes rêves.

-Je disais donc que contrairement à vous, je ne suis pas un expert. C’est vous le wonder boy et la wonder girl. Sénateur, si vous me le permettez. Je ne suis peut-être pas un expert, mais vous savez qui était l'expert ? Votre père. Howard Stark. Vraiment un père pour nous tous et pour l'ère militaro-industrielle. Soyons clairs, il n'était pas le genre à avoir la fleur au fusil. C'était un lion. Nous savons tous pourquoi nous sommes ici. Au cours des six derniers mois, Anthony et Manon Stark ont créé une épée aux possibilités incalculables. Et pourtant, ils insistent sur le fait que c'est un bouclier. Ils voudraient qu’on ait fois en cette arme, qu’on se refugie sous leur protection. J'aimerais me sentir en sécurité, Anthony et Manon, réellement. J'adorerais laisser ma porte ouverte quand je quitte la maison, mais ce n'est pas le Canada. Nous vivons dans un monde de menaces graves, des menaces que M. Stark ne pourra pas toujours prévoir, ni Mlle. Stark. Je vous remercie. Que Dieu bénisse Iron Man et l'Amérique.

-Voilà qui est bien dit M. Hammer. Le comité souhaiterait maintenant inviter le lieutenant-colonel James Rhodes à témoigner.

-Rhodey ? Quoi ? »

À cela, la porte de la salle s’ouvrit et leur ami entra vêtu de son uniforme militaire. Alors que le regard de la cadette se durcissait, sentant que leur relation allait devenir tendu dans les jours à venir, l’aîné se leva pour aller l’accueillir.

« Ça va mon pote ? Je m’attendais pas à te voir ici.

-Écoutes, c’est moi, me voilà, c’est comme ça. T’as pas le choix.

-Oui non mais je voulais...

-Laisse tomber.

-D’accord. »

Les deux amis retournèrent s’asseoir et Rhodey et Manon échangèrent un regard de salutation.. Puis, le Sénateur Stern reprit.

« J’ai sous les yeux un rapport complet sur cette arme, cet Iron Man, rédigé par le colonel Rhodes et colonel, pour la bonne forme, pourriez-vous lire le paragraphe 4 page 57 ?

-Vous souhaitez que je lise uniquement des extraits de ce rapport, Monsieur le Sénateur ?

-Oui colonel.

-J’avais cru comprendre que je pourrais témoigner d’une manière plus exhaustive et...

-Je comprends, mais les choses ont changé aujourd’hui.

-Vous devez savoir que lire un unique paragraphe hors contexte ne reflète pas l’étendue de mes travaux et...

-Je sais colonel, lisez-le. Merci.

-Très bien. "Étant donné qu’il n’est pas l’employé d’une agence officielle du gouvernement, Iron Man présente une menace potentielle pour la sécurité de la nation et pour ses intérêts." Je rappelle toutefois dans les paragraphes suivant que les bienfaits d’Iron Man compense largement cette menace...

-Je vous remercie...

-… Et qu’il est évident que...

-Je vous remercie colonel.

-… incorporer Monsieur Stark dans notre chaîne de commandement...

-Colonel, ça suffit.

-Je suis indépendant, mais ma sœur et moi accepterons le ministère de la Défense si vous insistez et si vous pouvez aménager le plan de travail ce serait bien. »

Tentant de rester calme face aux provocations de l’aîné des bruns, le Sénateur reprit, à l’adresse de Rhodey. « Hum hum, j’aimerais présenter si vous le permettez des images qui illustrent votre rapport...

-Pardonnez-moi, je pense qu’il est un peu prématuré de révéler ces images au grand public pour le moment.

-Avec tout le respect que je vous dois colonel, je comprends, mais si vous voulez bien les commenter. Nous vous en serions très reconnaissants. »

Rhodey abdiqua. « Envoyez les images. »

Un écran s’alluma, montrant une photo d’un camp qui révéla, après le zoom, plusieurs petits point noirs. Le colonel commenta

« Les services secrets supposent que les engins visibles sur ces photos sont des tentatives de mise au point d’armures pilotables de monsieur et mademoiselle Stark. Ces faits on été corroborés par nos alliés... »

Tony qui, sous le regard amusé et satisfait par avance de sa sœur, avait sorti un petit écran de sa poche et entré quelques commandes, tendit les bras vers l’écran pendant que sa cadette intervenait dans les paroles du colonel.

« ...et les services secrets locaux sur le terrain indiquent qu’à l’heure actuelle, il est tout à fait possible que ces armures soit opérationnelles.

-Attends une seconde, Vieux. Voilà ça vient. Mon frère est très fort. Nous contrôlons désormais vos écrans. Il le faut, on a besoin d’un peu de transparence. Voyons ce qu’il se passe réellement.

-Qu’est-ce qu’ils nous font ?

-Veuillez prêter attention aux écrans susnommés, ça il me semble que c’est la Corée du Nord. »

Une vidéo montrant ce qui ressemblait à peu près à une armure apparu. On pu voir l’armure tomber de scène et une mitraillette sur son épaule faire des ravages et éclaboussé du sang sur l’objectif de la caméra. Le Sénateur demanda à ce qu’on éteigne alors les écrans, alors qu’une autre vidéo de l’Iran montrait une armure se crachant dans un champ alors que l’aîné reprit. « Pas de grande menace ou de danger imminent. Mais ce serait pas Justin Hammer ? Comment est-il entré en scène ? Justin souriez, vous êtes filmé. »

Sur l’écran était apparu une autre armure qui tentait de suivre les mouvements que faisait Justin Hammer juste à côté pendant que Rhodey lançait un regard dans la direction des génies qui lui répondirent de la même manière avant qu’il ne se reconcentre sur l’écran, en cachant un sourire derrière sa main, où le haut de l’armure fit un demi-tour complet avec le pilote à l’intérieur qui criait de douleur pendant que tout le monde autour s’éloignait quand Justin Hammer parvint enfin à débrancher l’écran.

Le plus vieux brun reprit la parole « Oui, à vue de nez entre cinq et dix ans de retard pour les autres pays et Hammer Industries au moins vingt.

-Je tiens à préciser que ce pilote d’essais a survécut...

-Je crois que l’on peut dire que la séance est levée. Je ne vois aucune raison de poursuivre...

-En fait, ce que je vais vous dire, c’est euh, de rien.

-Pourquoi monsieur Stark ?

-D’accord. Parce que je suis votre bouclier anti-nucléaire.

-Il est opérant, nous sommes sauf. L‘Amérique ne risque rien.

-Vous voulez notre propriété ? Et bien nous refusons, mais je crois que nous avons fait beaucoup mieux ! Nous avons réussi à privatiser la paix mondiale ! »

Tony se leva et se tourna vers le public avec sa sœur sous les applaudissements du public en leur demandant avant de pointer le doigt vers les membres du Sénats.

« Que vous faut-il de plus ? Pour l’instant, nous coopérons tout deux de notre mieux avec tout ces enfoirés !

-Enfoiré vous-même monsieur Stark, enfoiré vous même. C’est terminé, l’audience est ajournée. Ce fut un plaisir. »

Conclu Stern pendant que Tony récupérait ses lunettes et leur faisait des bises à distance avant de rejoindre sa sœur pour sortir ensemble de la pièce, sous le regard de Rhodes qui hésitait en être désespéré de ces deux-là ou totalement admiratif, tout en serrant la main des gens sur le côté et en continuant à dire à la caméra, épaulé par sa sœur, « C’est avec le peuple que nous nous entendons le mieux.

-Et nous comptons servir cette grande nation selon le bon plaisir de…

-De nous-même ! Et s’il est une chose que nous avons prouvé, c’est que vous pouvez compter sur nous pour nous faire plaisir. »

*********

De retour en Russie, un nouvel orphelin termina son arme de guerre.


	3. Chapter 3

À Malibu, en allumant l’atelier, JARVIS salua ses créateurs par « **Heureux de vous revoir monsieur, mademoiselle, félicitation pour l’inauguration de l’expo. Un véritable triomphe comme votre audience sénatoriale. Je suis agréablement surpri** **s** **,** **M** **onsieur, de voir une vidéo où vous gardez vos vêtements.** »

Voyant Dume-E raté un de ses smoothies, Tony le menaça « Dans deux secondes, je te mets en pièces, je noie ta carte mère et je fais de toi un porte-bouteille.

-Tony arrête, le pauvre... Il est tout triste maintenant. C’est pas grave mon grand, on fait tous des erreurs. Tu réussiras la prochaine fois. Tony t’aime trop pour se débarrasser de toi. Et puis même, je te protégerai.

-Manon, mais arrêtes ça, tu l’encourages à me désobéir. Plus sérieusement, JARVIS ? Combien de centilitres de cette purge je dois boire chaque jour ?

- **240 centilitres par jour pour contrer les symptômes monsieur.**

-Vérifie le taux de palladium.

- **Contamination du sang : 24 %. Apparemment, l’utilisation répétée de l’armure Iron Man a accéléré votre pathologie. Un autre noyau a été vidé de sa substance.** »

Tony enleva son réacteur de sa poitrine puis en sortit une pièce fumante tout en s’exclamant qu’ils s’épuisaient de plus en plus vite pendant que Manon sortait un composant identique mais intacte d’une boîte. Pendant que JARVIS continua, Tony réinstallant le réacteur.

« **J’ai procédé à des simulations avec tou** **s** **les éléments connus, aucun ne peut faire office d’alternative viable au cœur de palladium. Vous serez bientôt à cour** **s** **de temps et d’options. Malheureusement, l’appareil qui vous permet de rester en vie est également en train de vous tue** **r** **. Mlle. Potts approche. Je vous conseille de l’informer de votre état de santé.**

-Mute. Manon, on suit le programme.

-Sans problème. »

Tony laissa tomber son tee-shirt qu’il avait remonté pour regarder les motifs gris-vert complexes qui partaient du réacteur au moment où la jeune rousse entrait dans l’atelier. Pendant que Tony vidait son verre Pepper s’approcha et entama sur les chapeaux de roues, « C’est une plaisanterie ? Qu’est-ce qui vous prends à tous les deux ?

-Ils nous prend que nous sommes débordés et que vous nous en voulez apparemment. Vous êtes enrhumée ? Je veux pas tomber malade.

-Est-ce que c’est vrai que vous venez de faire don de notre collection d’arts modernes aux… aux...

-Aux Boy-scouts d’Amérique. Oui, c’est un organisme tout à fait méritant. Nous n’avons pas supervisé l’envoie personnellement, mais en résumé oui. Et c’est pas votre collection, c’est la mienne et celle de Manon. Sans vous offenser.

-Non, je regrette, mais je crois que j’ai tout à fait le droit de m’inclure dans le ‘‘notre collection’’ étant donné le temps qu’il m’a fallu pour m’en occuper ces dix dernières années. Et pourquoi vous ne dîtes rien, Manon ?

-Même si on aime se considérer comme co-PDG, officiellement, c’est Tony qui occupe le poste. Moi, je l’épaule en tant que directrice adjointe alors de lui à moi, c’est lui qui a le pouvoir.

-Mais j’ai besoin de la déduction fiscale.

-Vous savez, il y a dans les 8 000 choses et des poussières dont il faut vraiment que je vous parle d’urgence. »

Le trio s’était déplacé dans l’atelier jusqu’à l’arrière de la pièce où se trouvait leur robot rateur-de-smooties que Tony réprimanda gentiment quand Pepper reprit, « La Stark Expo est une gigantesque perte de temps en toussant un peu.

-Faudra que vous portiez un masque jusqu’à ce que vous soyez rétabli d’accord ?

-Ça, c’est méchant.

-Rien n’est plus important pour nous que l’expo, c’est le premier de nos soucis. Je ne vois pas pourquoi...

-Cette expo est le symbole de la démesure de vos egos. »

Cette remarque fit durcir, en quelque chose de froid et blessé, le regard de Manon qui le transforma immédiatement en un regard amusé et Tony laissa échapper un son incontrôlé qu’il transforma en quelque chose de neutre en se saisissant d’un tableau Iron Man « Wow, regardez ça. Ça, c’est de l’art moderne. Faut l’accrocher.

-Tony, dîtes moi que vous plaisantez.

-Je vais même l’accrocher tout de suite.

-Stark Industries est dans un état déplorable.

-Pourquoi c’est tellement...

-Vous comprenez ça ?

-Non. Nos actions viennent de crever le plafond.

-Oui, d’un point purement économique. Laissez-moi vous donnez un exemple…

-Ça ne vaut pas le coup. Autant passer tout de suite… Attends. »

Voyant que son patron venait de monter sur un plan de travail pour décrocher une toile, Pepper intervint, « Au non non non non non ! Pas question d’enlever le Barnett Newman.

-Je ne vais pas l’enlever, je vais seulement mettre ça à la place. Voyons voir ce que ça va donner.

-Comme vous voudrez, mais ce que je veux dire, c’est que nous avons déjà des contrat en cours tel que l’azote liquide et... et la plantation d’arbres en plastiques et c’était votre idée, je vous le rappelle et tous ces gens coûtent une fortune et vous...

-C’était notre idée.

-… Et vous ne prenez plus de décisions et je peux pas...

-Ça ne nous intéresse plus. Ça nous ennuis et vous aussi vous nous ennuyez.

-Peut-être, mais à ce rythme-là ça sera encore plus ennuyant très bientôt, et même si Manon fait de son mieux, elle n’est pas PDG.

-Vraiment ?

-Elle a raison Tony, même si je peux faire quelques choses, j’ai besoin de ton approbation et de ta signature et quand je t’en parle tu me donne l’approbation, mais pas la signature.

-Mais je pensais que...

-Il n’y a pas de mais Tony, ça ne peut vraiment plus durer ! »

Tony, tout de même un peu choqué par les propos de sa sœur ne manqua tout de même pas le coche qu’elle lui avait dégagé intentionnellement. Il se tourna vers Pepper et reprit. « Bien, à vous de jouer.

-Je dois faire quoi ?

-Excellente idée, c’est évident. C’est vous qui dirigé l’entreprise.

-Oui, je m’efforce de diriger l’entreprise et ...

-Pepper dirige l’entreprise, pourquoi essayez de s’efforcer et ne pas le faire. Je ne vous demande pas d’essayer de le faire..

-… Vous ne me donnez pas les informations nécessaires et vous êtes toujours au abonnés absents...

-… Je vous demande de la faire réellement. ..

-Et c’est ce que je m’efforce de faire.

-J’ai besoin de vous pour ça. Pepper ? Mais vous ne m’écoutez pas. Je vous nomme présidente. Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas ?

-Vous avez bu ou quoi ?

-De la chlorophylle. Je vous nomme irrévocablement présidente et cheffe exécutive de Stark Industries à partir de maintenant.

-Et… et vous ?

-Je vais descendre en tant que directeur adjoint avec Manon, ça me donnera plus de temps pour créer et encore plus de temps à passer avec elle. Et puis c’est bénéfique pour l’entreprise, vous vous en occuperez beaucoup mieux que moi voir même Manon. Bien, c’est réglé d’accord ?

-Mais, et Manon ? Elle pourrait... »

Manon la coupa avec un sourire doux et indulgent face à leur mini-dispute pendant que Tony s’approchait de Dume-E qui leur avait apporté une bouteille de champagne que Tony ouvrait avec trois flûtes qu’il remplit.

« Pepper, sachez que Tony et moi y pensons depuis un moment. Croyez le ou pas, nous avons joué les chasseurs de tête à notre manière. On se demandait qui pourrait être notre digne successeur et nous avons comprit que c’était vous. Ça a toujours été vous.

-Nous craignions un problème juridique, mais nous avons la chance d’être en mesure de choisir notre successeur. Et notre successeur, c’est vous.

-Félicitation Pepper.

-Je ne sais pas quoi en penser.

-Ne pensez pas, buvez. »

*********

Dans une rue froide de Russie, un homme dévoré de vengeance attend dans la rue des papiers d’identité pour l’étranger et un billet pour le Grand Prix de Monaco.


	4. Chapter 4

Tony et Manon étaient dans la salle d’entraînement de la villa, Tony sur le ring de boxe contre Happy et Manon sur le côté à les regarder quand Pepper entra avec le notaire.

Sur le ring, Tony entama avec Happy. « C’est mon Happy Hour. » Puis il para le coup de Happy et lui colla un coup de coude au visage. « Pardon.

-Mais d’où ça sort ça ?

-Un mélange d’arts martiaux, ça existe depuis trois semaines au moins.

-Ça se fait pas et c’est vieux comme le monde.

Une jeune rousse bouclée aux yeux verts entra alors peu après Pepper vêtue d’un chemisier blanc et un pantalon noir élégant. Immédiatement, Manon soupçonna quelque chose de pas net.

L’arrêt brutal d’Happy à l’entrée de la jeune femme fit tourner le regard de Tony au moment où Pepper prit la parole alors que la nouvelle venue s’approchait d’elle. « Je vous promets que c’est la seule et unique fois que je vous demande de passer les rênes de votre entreprise.

-Si vous voulez bien parapher chaque case. »

Tony gardait les yeux rivés sur la notaire avant d’échanger un regard avec sa sœur pour partager leur soupçon commun, _espionne_. Tony pensait à la tester, quand Happy lui donna un coup à l’arrière de la tête.

« Vous avez compris ?

-Oui.

-Leçon numéro un : Ne jamais quitter de l’œil votre… Oufffff. »

Happy se prit un coup de pied dans l’estomac de la part de Tony et est envoyé contre un poteau. Puis, en buvant dans sa gourde, Tony reprit vers la notaire. « Comment vous vous appelez ?

-Rushman, Nathalie Rushman.

-Devant, au centre, sur l’hôtel.

-Non Tony, vous n’êtes pas sérieux là... » Intervint Pepper.

Tony reprit.« S’il plaît à la cours, ce qui est le cas. »

Pepper tenta tant bien que mal de s’excuser auprès de Nathalie.

« Navré, je...

-Pas de problème.

-C’est vraiment un excentrique. »

Manon regarda la notaire s’avancer d’une démarche féline, ce qui ne fit que confirmer ses soupçons concernant la demoiselle. Soupçons confirmés du côté de Tony quand la supposée espionne monta sur le ring et accrocha son regard au sien sans le lâcher. Jouant le jeu, il ne se détourna pas et continua de boire à sa gourde. Avant de répondre à cause de son petit sourire arrogant sur les bords. « Quoi ? Happy, vous pourriez lui donné une leçon ? En vitesse.

-Pas de problème. »

La fratrie croisa de nouveau leur regard, même soupçons. Puis il ne quitta pas du regard Pepper qui finit par demander. « Quoi ?

-D’où ça sort ça ?

-Elle vient du service juridique et je crois qu’elle pourrait se révéler très gourmande lors d’un procès pour harcèlement sexuel.

-Il nous faut une nouvelle assistante patron.

-Oui, je crois. Excellente candidate potentielle.

-Je regrette, on a pas le temps et on en a besoin maintenant. Je crois que c’est elle. »

Sur le ring, Happy engagea la discussion avec Nathalie, « Vous avez déjà fait de la boxe ?

-Oui un peu.

-Quel genre ? Tae-bo, pour votre régime ? Cours d’aérobic ? »

Avant qu’elle puisse répondre, Tony interpella la rousse pendant que Manon allumait l’écran de recherche de la table basse pour faire la recherche. « Comment vous épelez votre nom Nathalie ?

-R-U-S-H-M-A-N.

-Vous allez regarder son profil ?

-Oui, c’est une autre façon de la dévisager.

-Ho waouh, c’est une jeune personne très impressionnante Tony. Une véritable polyglotte : italien, russe, latin.

-Qui parle latin ? Pepper ?

-Personne ne parle latin, c’est une langue morte. Non non, on peut lire le latin, on peut écrire le latin...

-Regardez ça, vous avez été mannequin à Tokyo, Pepper ? Elle a été mannequin à Tokyo.

-Non, je n’ai pas été mannequin à Tokyo. Manon l’a été et dans d’autres villes par contre. »

Les deux génies se regardèrent dans les yeux, certes amusés par le numéro du latin, car effectivement, Manon et un peu Tony le parlait, mais tout de même agacé de reconnaître un profil typique d’un espion du SHIELD. Manon avait même une idée de quelle espionne en particulier on leur avait envoyé et elle n’aimait vraiment pas ça.

Tony était en train de parler avec Pepper pendant que le trio regardait le ring où Happy commençait la leçon avant que l’espionne ne lui retourne le poignet, se soulève, enroule ses jambes autour de son cou et ne l’envoie s’écraser au sol.

Les milliardaires jouèrent le rôle des impressionnés aux côtés de la future PDG qui elle était ébahie « Wow !

-Ho c’est pas vrai ! Happy !

-Voilà ce que je voulais dire.

-J’ai glissé.

-C’est vrai ? Ça ressemblait bien a un KO. »

Conclus sarcastiquement l’aîné en faisant sonner la cloche. L’envoyée du SHIELD, qui avait confirmé leurs soupçons par son mouvement, descendit du ring et demanda à l’aîné, « J’aurai besoin de votre impression.

-J’apprécie votre réserve, on dirait que votre âme est millénaire.

-Je voulais dire votre empreinte.

-Je vois. »

Elle ouvrit le porte-document et Tony vint apposer son empreinte pour faire de Pepper la nouvelle PDG quand elle s’approcha avec la cadette et demanda, « Alors, où est-ce qu’on en est ?

-Ça avance, c’est comme si c’était fait. »

Tony apposa son empreinte en bas du document avant d’en appuyer le haut avec son index, « Vous êtes patronne.

-Ce sera tout monsieur Stark ?

-Non.

-Oui, ce sera tout mademoiselle Rushman avec nos remerciements. »

La rousse sortis et Tony se tourna immédiatement vers Pepper.

« J’en veux une.

-Non. »


	5. Chapter 5

Les deux génies finissaient de construire un costume rétractable en une mallette pour le départ à Monaco dans l’atelier, la conversation revint à la belle intrus dans leur entreprise.

« Ma question Manon est comment est-elle entrée dans le service juridique ?

-Lorsque l’on a vidé l’entreprise des agents d’Obadiah, on ne s’est pas concentré sur autre chose, le SHIELD doit avoir un ou plusieurs contacts dans l’entreprise dont un au service juridique qui a fait entrer Natasha Romanoff dans nos murs.

-Romanoff ? La Veuve Noire ?

-Ouais, leur super espionne et profileuse. Je suis sûr qu’ils l’on envoyé pour te profiler pour leur ‘‘Initiative Avengers’’ et probablement pour entrer dans nos systèmes...

-Raison de plus pour l’engager comme assistante personnelle, on va pouvoir surveiller ce sur quoi elle a accès et lui donné le profil qu’on veut. Pas discret par contre le coup du ring… Et sa technique n’était pas parfaite…

-Elle s’est précipitée, elle a fait son mouvement trop vite et a laissé deux ouvertures possibles supplémentaires… Et c’est une fierté de Madame B… Je m’attendais à mieux.

-Toutes les veuves ne sont pas des fiertés de Madame A comme toi…

-Elle a grandi chez les veuves, je n’y suis resté en infiltration que 4 mois.

-Bon, on la surveille pendant son infiltration, on lui donne l’impression de ne pas se méfier et qu’elle a quartier libre… et après ?

-On sort tous les contacts du SHIELD de l’entreprise. Puis je serais tenté de rester naturel avec elle, mais de ne pas trop s’attacher. Quoi qu’on fasse, j’ai bien l’impression qu’on ne pourra pas se considérer comme amis avant un bon moment si ce n’est jamais. Et tant que ce ne sera pas le cas, elle nous poignardera dès qu’on ne l’arrangera pas alors je serais tenté de dire qu’on devrai utiliser la technique habituelle, sur elle et sur l’ensemble du SHIELD

-L’ensemble du SHIELD ?

-Oui.

-Bonne idée. »

Ils continuèrent à travailler dans un silence agréable avant que Tony ne le brise à nouveau. « Au fait, des nouvelles de Brock ?

-Il progresse bien, SHIELD lui fait confiance, HYDRA lui fait confiance. Ce n’est qu’une question de temps avant que le haut commandement le fasse travailler avec le Soldat d’Hiver.

-SHIELD est vraiment aveugle pour ne pas avoir remarqué les agents d’HYDRA dans leurs rangs.

-Pierce et Fury sont de vieux amis… Si Nick ne l’a jamais démasqué, il ne faut pas s’étonner.

-Vrai, mais... Je commence à penser qu’il faudrait le faire sortir.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que Brock se met en danger tous les jours... HYDRA ou le SHIELD pourrait le découvrir et le tuer.

-Je sais, mois aussi, je voudrais le faire sortir mais, tu le connais depuis le temps... C’est carrément mission impossible...

-Si on découvre qu’il bosse pour nous ou qu’il aide Barnes, dans le mieux des cas, il est arrêté et torturé pour lui extorquer des information et dans le pire des cas, il est tout simplement tué.

-La torture est pire que la mort.

-Certes, mais quoi qu’il se passe, partira sans la reconnaissance qu’il mérite.

-Mourir sans reconnaissance, c’est ce que font les héros de l’ombre, ils acceptent le risque de quitter ce monde sans la moindre reconnaissance voir avec de la haine.

-Comme Shadow ?

-Shadow est un assassin, et même, le fait que ce soit moi, la Marchande de Mort, annule toute possibilité d’être un héro.

-N’importe quoi, Shadow est un héro tout comme toi.

-Alors il en va de même pour toi et Iron Man.

-C’est différent !

-Non, c’est la même chose. »

Un silence un peu plus pesant s’installa avant que Tony ne reprenne, « Rappelle-moi pourquoi on ne sort pas Barnes maintenant ?

-Les conditions ne sont pas bonnes. On est dans une situation non-propice à la récupération d’un esclave libéré d’HYDRA et avec eux dans les rangs du SHIELD on ne peut pas le leur confier. C’est déjà un pari risqué d’y laisser Steve Rogers alors Bucky Barnes… Et puis, il n’a pas encore reçu assez d’injections. Son esprit n’est pas encore assez protégé pour engagé une lutte efficace contre un conditionnement de 70 ans. Et avant que tu ne le dises, j’ai été soumise à leur lavage de cerveaux pendant moins d’un an et je n’ai jamais été cryogénisé. Il ne peut pas lutter seul comme moi.

-Je sais et le dire à Rogers le fera se précipiter à la recherche de son pote pour le ramener au SHIELD où HYDRA le reprendra… Et si Fury décide de le faire sortir avant nous ?

-Alors on n’aura pas le choix, on le prendra au SHIELD et on l’aidera. Si nécessaire, on embarquera aussi Rogers.

-Bon plan… Et terminé. JARVIS, effectue les vérifications d’usages pour l’armure pendant qu’on va se préparer pour Monaco.

- **Très bien monsieur.** »

Les deux bruns rangèrent un peu l’atelier avant de sortir et de monter à l’étage pour préparer leur sa **c. Ils commençaient à descendre les escaliers pour entrer dans le salon quand JARVIS reprit. « Les tests sont terminés, l’armure est pleinement opérationnelle, mademoiselle Rushman ou Romanoff à votre guise vient d’accepter le poste d’assistante personnelle et vous rejoindra à Monaco.**

-Rushman pour l’instant JARVIS et jusqu’à ce que son identité soit officiellement découverte.

- **Très bien monsieur. Mademoiselle, des perturbations dans une base en Arménie ont déclenché une alerte de niveau Alpha.**

-Niveau Alpha ? Je dois y aller.

-Et pour Monaco ?

-Je me sens très mal. Je vous rejoindrai dès que j’aurai fini. Met mon sac dans un deuxième jet et qu’il se tienne prêt pour mon arrivée.

-Je demande l’équipage S ?

-Naturellement. Sois prudent Tony, j’ai un pressentiment, un mauvais pressentiment.

-Toi aussi, sois prudente.

-Et Tony ? Ne t’inquiète pas, on va trouver pour le palladium. »

Manon disparus dans les vestiaires de l’atelier tandis que Tony montait à l’étage avec sa nouvelle mallette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avant que quiconque ne dise quoi que ce soit, JE NE SAIS ABSOLUMENT RIEN DE LA MANIERE DONT FONCTIONNE LA CHAMBRE ROUGE (ou Red Room pour ceux qui préfèrent).
> 
> Le fonctionnement que je vais proposer à l'avenir sort tout droit de mon esprit.
> 
> PS : Je ne l'ai pas encore dit (désolé), mais cette série est aussi disponible sur Wattpad, même nom d'oeuvre, même pseudo.


	6. Chapter 6

À Monaco, sur les bords du départ du Grand Prix de Monaco, Tony, accompagné de Pepper, pénétra dans l’Hôtel de Paris où il fut rejoint par leur nouvelle assistante et prit en photo avec la nouvelle PDG à qui il donna des conseils pour donner l’impression d’être une véritable PDG confiante. Au bar, ils furent abordés par Justin Hammer qui avait, tout comme Stark Industries, une voiture dans la course. Il était accompagné par Christine Everhart qui supplia presque Pepper de lui donner une interview. Les deux nouveaux venu posèrent des questions sur l’absence de Manon, Justin évidemment très intéressé par la magnifique rose aux mille épines sous la protection d’Iron Man et Tony Stark, rappelons-le, le Marchant de la Mort.

Ils s’installèrent à une table où Justin fit part de son souhait de présenter un projet à la Stark Expo et Tony lui répondit que s’il produisait quelque chose qui marche, il le caserait quelque part.

Nathalie ou Natasha, vint le chercher pour aller à leur table. Alors qu’il allait faire un tour aux toilettes, Tony fit un nouveau test de palladium qui afficha un résultat à 53 %. Il se reprocha dans le miroir d’avoir une mauvaise idée avant d’aller se changer dans une combinaison de formule 1 et de se diriger vers la piste et le véhicule de Stark Industries. Ça lui rappelait de vieux souvenirs de ses jeunes années et celles de sa sœur sur leur piste privée… Sauf que cette fois Manon n’était pas là et il y avait une foule bien plus importante sur une piste officielle.

*********

Quelque part en Arménie, entre le massacre de deux soldats d’HYDRA, Shadow s’étrangla en voyant les nouvelles en direct de Monaco dans sa visière et se promit d’aller tirer les oreilles de son frère dès qu’elle aurait massacré une bonne partie des personnes ici présente, fait une injection rapide au Soldat d’Hiver, qui s’approchait d’elle à toute vitesse, et le laisser filer avec les quelques survivants.

*********

Alors qu’il vérifiait que la voiture de course répondait correctement, Tony senti ses veines être parcouru de chaleur, prémisses d’un passage en mode actif d’ici 12 à 24 heures. Pour l’instant, il était juste plus résistant aux coups et ses capacités de récupérations améliorer. En sois c’était une bonne nouvelle, à défaut de le soigner, la progression du palladium allait ralentir, voir s’arrêter pendant un peu moins de deux jours.

La course démarra et Tony gagnait progressivement du terrain jusqu’à doublé quelques voitures, quand, vers la fin du troisième tour, un homme vêtu sur le haut du corps d’un ensemble de matériaux électrique qui alimentaient deux fouets conducteur d’électricité brisèrent sa voiture en deux et l’envoyèrent voler dans le ciel d’où il se réceptionna la tête en bas.

Derrière l’homme qui s’approchait, une voiture tourna et s’arrêta pour ne pas lui rentrer dedans. Malheureusement les deux voitures de derrière s’écrasèrent contre elle et elles explosèrent toutes les trois.

Arrivé à la formule 1 de Stark Industries, l’homme la brisa en deux une nouvelle fois pour découvrir l’absence de son conducteur qui lui claqua une plaque de métal à l’arrière de la tête. En se relevant, l’inconnu fit voler ses fouets en trois attaques que Tony évita avant d’être envoyé cogner sur une voiture par la quatrième. Le sérum en activation est la seule chose qui lui évita d’être assommé. Il resta allongé à côté de la voiture explosée qui coulait encore d’essence puis évita une cinquième attaque juste à temps et roula loin de l’explosion provoquée par l’essence enflammée. Il éteignit quelque flamme sur la combinaison avant de se précipiter pour s’accrocher au grillage tendis que Happy rentait dans l’homme avec la voiture juste sous Tony.

Il cria un peu sur Happy avant de partir dans une dispute endiablée avec Pepper avant de contourner la voiture pour monter avec la rousse en grommelant que c’étaient ses pires vacances depuis deux ans quand un fouet vint briser la portière en deux morceaux différents.

Happy amorça des mouvements de marches arrière et marches avant pour garder l’homme dans le grillage incapable de riposter pendant que Tony demandait à Pepper de lui donner la mallette. Il finit par faire le tour de la voiture au moment où l’homme déchira les portières côté conducteur de la voiture et Pepper jeta alors la mallette dehors d’où Tony l’activa et se vêtit du costume Iron Man qu’était la fameuse valise.

Il dégagea la voiture hors de danger ainsi que ses passagers avant de se tourner vers l’ennemi maintenant libéré. Un des réacteurs de mains fut supprimé par un coup de fouet avant qu’il ne vienne s’enroulé autour de l’autre main et que le second ne s’enroule autour du cou de l’armure. L’armure voltigea sur le bitume puis sur la limousine avant que le fouet enrouler autour de sa main n’aille se connecter à un générateur électrique et n’alimente en électricité le second toujours connecté à l’armure.

Prit d’une inspiration, Tony enroula le fouet qui lui était accroché autour de l’armure et échangea quelques coups avec l’homme avant de l’envoyer au sol. L’action le libéra de ses liens métalliques. Il arracha la source d’alimentation de son adversaire qui se trouvait être un réacteur ARK miniature.

Alors qu’il était emmené par des soldats, l’homme répéta en riant qu’il avait perdu tout en crachant du sang au sol. Iron Man contempla le réacteur et l’analysa avant de l’écraser dans sa main.

*********

Dans son jet, maintenant en direction de la France pour y rejoindre son frère et la prison dans laquelle son adversaire devait être incarcéré, Manon se changeait tout en recevant les informations de Tony sur le réacteur de l’homme, les tripes serrées d’anxiété.


	7. Chapter 7

Dans la prison française où la fratrie se rejoint pour discuté avec l’homme, un employé s’adressa à eux en français sachant parfaitement qu’ils connaissaient la langue. « Monsieur et mademoiselle Stark, on a vérifié ses empreintes et on a rien trouver, même pas son nom.

-Où allons-nous ?

-Par là.

-On ne sait même pas s’il parle français. En fait on sait pas s’il parle. Il n’a pas dit un mot depuis qu’il est arrivé. Pas un son.

-Cinq minutes. »

Exigea Manon en suivant son frère maintenant vêtu d’un jean, tee-shit et d’une veste en cuir noir dans la salle avant de reprendre « S’il-vous-plaît. Tout se passera bien.

-Cinq minutes. On surveille. »

Ils entrèrent dans la salle où ils étaient seulement tous les trois, les Stark et l’homme vêtu uniquement d’un caleçon. En s’approchant de l’homme, Tony sur ses pas, Manon entama « Technologie correcte, les cycles par secondes un peu court.

-Et t’aurais pu doubler les rotations

-Équiper des répulseurs de canaux à plasma ionisé.

-C’est efficace, c’est pas parfait, mais c’est une copie passable. On pige pas, avec un peu de travail, tu te serais fait une fortune.

-T’aurais pu le vendre à la Corée du Nord, la Chine, l’Iran. La refourguer au marché noir.

-J’ai l’impression que t’as des amis mal placés. »

Prenant enfin la parole, l’homme dit « Vous êtes venu au monde dans une famille de voleurs et de boucher. Et maintenant, comme tous les coupables, vous voulez réécrire vos histoires. Et vous voulez oublier toutes les vies que la famille Stark a détruite.

-Nous ne voulons pas les oublier. Tony et moi espérons pourvoir protéger celles que nous n’avons pas réduites en cendre à défaut de pouvoir ramener les autres.

-Et en parlant de voleurs, c’est qui ton designer ?

-Mon père, Anton Vanko.

-Jamais entendu parler.

-Mon père, c’est grâce à lui que tu es en vie.

-Je ne suis en vie que parce que t’as eu ta chance et que tu l’as manqué.

-Tu crois ? Si on fait saigner Dieu le père, le peuple arrêtera de croire en lui et le sang remplira l’océan et les requins viendront en masse. Et moi, j’observerai sans rien faire. Et le monde vous consumera tous les deux.

-D’où est-ce que tu regarderas le monde nous consumer ? Ha, c’est vrai, de la prison. On t’enverra un morceau de savon.

-Hey Tony, avant que tu sortes, palladium dans la poitrine, mort douloureuse. »

Les deux bruns se figèrent à la porte de la sortie avant que Manon ne toque et lance à l’ouverture en sortant, « C’est bon. »

*********

Dans la cuisine de l’avion à destination des États-Unis, Tony préparait une omelette pour Pepper. Contre la croyance populaire, même s’ils cuisinaient rarement, les Stark avaient un talent culinaire hors norme. Les bruns voulaient annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle à Pepper et Manon sentait que son frère avait besoin d’occuper ses mains. Finalement, elle ne le réprimanda pas, jugeant que son action était dû au fait qu’il craignait de mourir, qu’il appréciait beaucoup la conduite et qu’en conséquence, il pouvait parfaitement vouloir un jour participer à une course officielle avant de mourir. Elle décida donc plutôt de lui raconter sa mission.

« Ils organisaient le meurtre d’un dirigeant par le Soldat d’Hiver.

-J’imagine que le fameux dirigeant est toujours en vie.

-Tout comme le Soldat d’Hiver à fait un pas de plus vers la liberté. D’ailleurs, sur le chemin, j’ai reçu un message de Brock.

-Et ?

-Il travaille maintenant en collaboration avec Pierce et les gestionnaires du Soldat d’Hiver.

-Super. C’est cool.

-D’ailleurs, il commence à recevoir des infos sur un gros coup du projet Insight au SHIELD.

-Ho.

-Il nous enverra des infos, mais apparemment, on risque d’être contacté à un moment donné sur ce projet alors on pourra mettre des sécurités. Au cas où.

-Yep. Bon, omelette prête, maintenant Pepper. »

En rejoignant Pepper, ils la trouvèrent installée sur un siège en regardant le sénateur Stern les décrédibiliser au sujet des armures avant que Tony ne mette mute sur la télévision. Il apporta l’omelette à la rousse avant de s’installer en face d’elle et Manon sur un siège à côté tout en disant « Il devrait nous remettre une médaille sans blague.

-Qu’est-que c’est ?

-Ha, c’est votre repas en vol.

-Vous venez de préparer ça ?

-Oui, vous croyez que nous étions où depuis trois heures ? Bon, Manon discutait avec moi pendant que je cuisinais et, normalement, je ne met pas autant de temps, mais bon... »

Pepper, qui d’habitude se jetait sur les plats que l’un des Stark préparaient tout comme Rhodey et Happy, et parfois Fury quand il restait dîner, ne toucha pas au plat et reprit.« Tony, qu’est-ce qui vous arrive ? Qu’est-ce que vous ne me dîtes pas ? Et Manon aussi ? »

Le frère et la sœur se fixèrent, les yeux dans les yeux, avant que Tony ne reprenne après que sa sœur l’ait regardé avec un regard _quoi que tu dises, quoi que tu fasses, je suis avec toi jusqu’au bout_. « J’ai pas envie de rentrer. Pas du tout. Si on annulait mon anniversaire, après tout, on est en Europe. Allons à Venise au Cipriani, vous vous souvenez ?

-Oui.

-C’est l’endroit rêvé pour… pour… se refaire une santé.

-Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit le moment idéal. On est dans une situation compliqué.

-C’est peut-être pour ça que c’est le moment idéal.

-Eh bien… Je crois qu’en tant que dirigeante, il faut que je fasse mon devoir.

-En tant que dirigeante, vous avez le doit à un congé.

-Un congé ?

-Oui, une retraite pour...

-Une retraite, avec ce qui vient de se passer ?

-Vous, Manon et moi, le temps de recharger un peu nos batteries et de prendre du recul...

-Tout le monde ne fonctionne pas sur batterie Tony. »

Manon eu un doux sourire triste comme son frère. Elle voulait pleurer pour son frère pour s’être vu refuser un dernier voyage dans un lieu tranquille avant sa fin (Bien qu’elle n’en dise rien pour lui Manon croyait de moins en moins à un remède, un moyen de ralentir les symptômes mais pas un remède.), elle était même prête à appelé Rhodey pour le faire venir, bien que ça n’allait pas être une partie de plaisir, et pour s’être vu rappeler le cadeau empoissonné dans sa poitrine. Elle avait aussi envie de frapper Pepper pour les mêmes raisons.

*********

Dans l’enceinte de la prison française, Anton provoqua une explosion avec une bombe apporté sur le plateau repas déguisé en patate, tuant un prisonnier au même numéro que lui pour faire croire qu’il est mort avant de profiter de la panique créer pour s’enfuir avec l’aide de deux gardes qui l’amenèrent dans un hangar où un jet Hammer l’attendais avec son patron qui dégustait un repas avec lui. Ils conclurent un accord pour traîner le nom Stark dans la poussière.


	8. Chapter 8

À Malibu, les deux génies étaient assis sans une des vieilles voitures de l’atelier pendant que JARVIS faisait des recherches sur Anton Vanko. Manon était recroquevillée dans les bras de son frère, reposant un peu ses yeux et ses muscles après sa longue journée pendant que Tony restait en pleine forme à cause de l’activation du sérum qui avait déjà guéris ses blessures. Tout comme Manon avait guéri de celles du Soldat d’Hiver qu’elle avait affronté plus tôt dans la journée.

« **Recherches terminé monsieur, mademoiselle.** **Anton Vanko, physicien soviétique,** **décida de pass** **er** **à l’Ouest** **en 1963.** **Par la suite, il fut** **accusé d'espionnage et expulsé** **des** **États-Unis** **en 1967. Son fils, Ivan, qui est également physicien,** **fut accusé d’avoir vendu du** **plutonium soviétique** **au** **Pakistan** **à des fins militaires** **, et a purgé 15 ans dans la prison de Kopeisk.** **Où sa trace se perd** **.** »

À ce moment là, Rhodey entra, achevant de réveiller Manon qui ne quitta tout de même pas les bras de son frère en se redressant. Leur ami commença d’entrer de jeu.

« Tony, Manon, il faut que vous montiez tout de suite et que vous repreniez les choses en main. Écoutez. J'ai été au téléphone avec la Garde nationale toute la journée, essayant de les dissuader de rouler des tanks et des bulldozers défoncez votre porte blindé et saisir ces trucs. Ils vont saisir vos armures, vos petits jeux ne les amuses plus. Vous avez dit que personne d'autre ne posséderait cette technologie avant 20 ans. Ben réveillez-vous ! Il s’avère que quelqu’un d'autre l'a fait hier. Ce n'est plus théorique. Est-ce que vous m'écoutez ? Est-ce que ça va ? »

Le colonel s’inquiéta en voyant la jeune femme apparemment fatiguée, (ce qui était étrange, car elle ne semblait jamais fatiguée, quelle que soit l’heure de la journée), quitté les bras de son frère pour se tenir droite et le frère respirer lourdement. Manon se reprit vite et redevint la belle femme calme et l’écoute de d’habitude en un battement de sourcil sous les yeux de leur ami étonné de voir ce spectacle pour la première fois. Le frère se reprit tout aussi vite et sortit de la voiture derrière sa sœur pour s’effondrer contre le véhicule et être amené à son bureau par leur vieil ami pendant que sa sœur allait remplir la gourde de la boisson qui devait leur procurer du temps en plus.

En voyant le composant sortir du réacteur, Rhodey ne pus s’empêcher de demander, « Est-ce que c’est normal que ça fume.

-C’est un morceau endommagé de la paroi du réacteur endommagé par des neutrons.

-La vache, et tu as ça dans la poitrine ? C’est quoi ce machin sur ta nuque, ces mots-croisés high tech ?

-Accident de voiture. »

En réalité, c’était des traces de la progression de l’empoisonnement, mais Tony, et par extension Manon qui avait accepté de le suivre dans cette voie, avait d’autre projet pour Rhodey que de l’inclure dans le club de ceux qui savent. Alors il ne dit rien et remit le réacteur que lui tendait son ami et accepta la gourde que Manon avait posé sur le bureau.

Les deux milliardaires se tournèrent vers leur ami qui les regardait fixement avant que Tony ne coupe le silence mi-pesant entre eux, « Qu’est-ce que tu regardes ?

-C’est vous que je regarde. Arrête de jouer au vengeur solitaire Tony et arrête de le suivre Manon. Ça sert à rien, rien du tout, vous n’avez pas à faire ça tout seul.

-J’aimerais bien pouvoir te croire. Et Manon tout autant je suis sûr.

-Yep. C’est vrai je te jure mais faut que tu nous fasse confiance. Contrairement à notre réputation, nous savons exactement ce que nous faisons. »

*********

Dans les usines de Hammer Industries, Justin montra ses premiers prototypes à Anton, qui accepta définitivement de l’aider dans son projet de surpasser Tony Stark et si possible, d’attirer sa fabuleuse cadette dans les bras de Justin. Bel espoir.

*********

Dans la chambre de Tony, Manon contemplait avec son frère le dernier résultat de l’empoisonnement à 89 % avant de prendre la parole pendant que son frère refermait sa chemise.

« Tu es sûr de toi ?

-Certain, en plus le sérum est bien actif, donc je peux boire tout ce qu’il faut et j’ai juste à jouer la comédie, aucun risque que je perde ma lucidité. Tu es sûre de ton choix ? Tu ne veut vraiment pas venir ? Je regarderai de loin. Tu es sûr que Rhodey sera là.

-Certain, il descendra chercher le costume en bas et il partira avec.

-Tu ne crains pas que votre amitié soie entachée ?

-Si je meurt, ce sera malheureusement le cadet de mes soucis et ensuite, c’est le meilleur moyen de faire monter un second protecteur en armure sur scène sans risque de montrer une attache trop grande. Il reste un minimum protéger.

-Et au cas où on fasse un scan de l’armure ?

-Il y a un micro-virus intégré qui détruit les scans de l’armure en moins d’une heure sans possibilités de copie.

-Et si le plan est recopié à la main ?

-Alors Shadow entre en scène. N’oublie pas de jouer la comédie de la sœur en deuil qui refuses de reprendre ma place à ma mort.

-Mort qui ne se produira pas si j’ai mon mot à dire. Et tu peux être certain que je l’aurai. De même, à la fin, tu devras jouer le grand frère qui refuse de mettre sa sœur dans une armure.

-Sans problèmes. Et pour Romanoff ?

-Huit tentatives d’intrusion contrecarrées par mes soins et ceux de JARVIS, dans les deux dernières heures.

-Elle est persévérante.

-Elle veut prouver sa supériorité de Veuve. Ça dégouline de sa personne.

-Je suis on ne peut plus d’accord avec ça. Mon anniversaire ce soir alors ?

-Le 5 juillet, le lendemain de celui de Captain America ? Ouais.

-T’es pas mieux au 3 juillet pour la veille.

-Pas faux...

-Il faudrait peut-être...

-Plus tard, quand on pourra se permettre de ruiner la réputation d’Howard ! Pour l’instant, on doit continuer à jouer la comédie.

-Oui, mais... »

Tony ne put continuer avant que JARVIS ne les préviennent discrètement que l’espionne entrait à porter de voix. Elle arrive en effet une seconde après l’avertissement ,« Vous savez quelle montre vous voulez porter ce soir monsieur ?

-Je vais regarder ça. »

La jeune femme était en train de leur préparer et apporter un verre à chacun quand l’aîné reprit la parole, « Nous ferions mieux d’annuler cette fête non ?

-Probablement.

-Oui. Parce que c’est...

-Ça tombe mal.

-Oui, le message serait brouillé.

-Et inapproprié. Est-ce que c’est assez stimulant comme boisson ?

-Cadran en or, bracelet marron. La Jaeger. Faites moi voir. Apportez-les moi. Donnez-moi ça. Vous devriez... »

Tony ne finit pas sa phrase, faisant croire qu’il était subjugué par le mouvement de la jeune femme qui s’assit et fit voler ses cheveux pour exposer un côté de son cou. Elle se pencha, montrant bien son décolleté et le duo Stark ne put s’empêcher de penser à quel point elle était ridicule.

Tony reprit, « Je dois dire que vous n’êtes pas facile à déchiffrer. D’où est-ce que vous venez ?

-Service juridique.

-J’ai une question théorique à vous poser, un peu étrange. Si c’était la dernière soirée d’anniversaire de toute votre vie, qu’est-ce que vous ferriez ?

-Je crois que pour une fois, je ferrais ce que je veux. Avec la personne de mon choix. »


	9. Chapter 9

Manon descendit dans l’atelier, dans un coin où nul ne pourrait la voir, activa le flux des caméras de JARVIS sur la fête et ordonna, un énorme poids dans la poitrine. « JARVIS, laisse Rhodey vêtir le Mark II s’il veut prendre une armure.

- **Bien mademoiselle**. »

_La partie vient de commencer._

*********

Après avoir bu de nombreux verres, Tony monta sur l’estrade du DJ et commença un numéro d’homme bourré parfait en adaptant sa voix et sa gestuelle ainsi que son comportement en jouant avec la musique.

Au loin, il pouvait voir Pepper discuter avec Rhodey et grâce à ses sens maintenant amélioré, il capta leur conversation « Ça va Pepper ?

-Il faut que je sorte. Je... j’ai besoin de prendre l’air.

-Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?

-Je ne sais plus quoi faire ?

-Où est Manon ?

-Je ne sais pas, elle est introuvable et JARVIS refuse de me dire où elle est.

-Ça suffit, j’appelle...

-Non non non, surtout pas.

-Pepper, c’est n’importe quoi, je me suis défoncé pour ce mec.

-Je sais, je sais, je vais. Faîtes-moi confiance, je vais régler ça.

-Régler ça. Ou il faudra que je m’en occupe. »

Satisfait de ce qu’il entendit, Tony décida d’en rajouter une couche. « Vous savez la question qu’on me pose le plus souvent, c’est comment je fais pour pisser dans l’armure. Je fais comme ça. » Dit-il après avoir simulé de se soulager dans l’armure.

Pepper vint lui prendre le micro pendant qu’il imitait un rire bourré puis elle intervint. « Waouh, avec Tony, c’est toujours la fête. Pas vrai ? C’est très drôle.

-Merci, je vous adore.

-Ce type est pas croyable. Au nom de tout le monde Tony, je vous remercie sincèrement pour cette merveilleuse soirée et on vous dit bonsoir à tous et merci d’être venu.

-Non non non, vous pouvez pas faire ça. On a pas encore amené le gâteau ! On a pas soufflé les bougies.

-Vous êtes plus étanche Tony, faîtes moi confiance. Et Manon n’est pas là.

-Elle avait mal à la tête, elle est partie se coucher...

-Et il est l’heure pour vous aussi d’aller dormir. Ne résistez pas.

-Faites moi un bisou.

-Vous ne serez pas fier de vous le lendemain. Vous venez de pisser dans l’armure.

-Il y a un système de filtration de haut de gamme avec point en bois.

-Tony, Tony, renvoyé vos invités, la fête est terminée.

-Si vous le dîtes.

-D’accord, on fait échange. »

Et avec cela, elle intervertie le micro dans sa main avec la bouteille dans celle de Tony. Sans le savoir, la jeune rousse venait de déclencher l’avant-dernier acte de la soirée. Celui où Tony était, à sa plus grande angoisse et tristesse, sur le point de perdre ses meilleurs amis et ceux de sa sœur pour, probablement, toujours s’il ne mourrait pas dans quelques jours. Prenant une profonde inspiration il descendit de la scène et prit la parole.

« Pepper Potts. Elle a raison, la fête est finie. Cela dit, la fête est finie pour moi depuis au moins une heure et demie. Mais, ça tombe bien parce que l’After commence dans quinze minutes… Si il y en a parmi vous, Pepper, qui sont contre. Par ici la sortie. »

Il tira sur les vitres de verres menant à l’atelier avec l’armure et sous les applaudissements du public, Tony put voir, du coin de l’œil, son ami descendre les escaliers de l’atelier.

_C’est fini…_

Il continua à tirer sur tout ce qui était jeté en l’air.

*********

En bas, Manon détourna les yeux de son téléphone où elle surveillait la fête et bloquait une nouvelle tentative de la Veuve Noire quand Rhodey descendit et elle le regarda vêtir le Mark II.

_C’est fini…_

Elle le suivit discrètement dans les escaliers alors qu’il remontait à l’étage de la fête et se plaça dans un coin où elle pouvait tout voir sans être repéré.


	10. Chapter 10

Tony venait d’exploser une pastèque avec un tir de la poitrine quand Rhodey mit fin aux festivités dans le Mark II. « Ne m’obligez pas à répéter ! Sortez tous ! » Tout le monde quitta la pièce en criant alors qu’il revêtait sa façade.

« Tu n’es pas digne de cette armure. Déconnecte-la ! »

_Dernier acte, mon ami._ Fut la pensée de Tony à ce moment-là.

N’abandonnant pas son rôle, Tony continua, « Goldstein. »

Le DJ sorti de derrière le poste de musique, « Oui monsieur Stark ?

-Un peu de batterie pour bat mon pote, j’suis trop ! »

Le jeune homme cliqua sur quelques touches et les basses retentirent dans toute la salle. Tony lui fit un petit sourire en hochant la tête quand il fut saisi par-derrière dans deux bras métallisés.

« Je t’ai dit de la déconnecter ! », À l’exclamation, de Rhodey, le petit sourire qui avait glissé revint sur le visage de Tony qui fit voler le micro avant de refermer sa plaque faciale et de se propulser en arrière avec Rhodey.

Ils explosèrent le sauna et ressortirent dans la salle de sport. Tony se redressa et ordonna à Rhodey se ranger cette armure avant qu’il y ait des blessés quand il se prit un disque de poids à l’arrière de la tête. Il en esquiva un autre avant de se saisir d’un haltère et de retirer les poids d’un côté avant de balancer l’autre en plein dans la poitrine de son ami qui vola dans le coin le plus éloigné du ring.

Volant jusqu’à lui, l’armure rouge et or dit « Désolé, mais Iron Man n’a pas d’équipier.

-Tu sais ce qu’il te dit l’équipier ? »

Demanda Rhodey en donnant des coup avec une barre métallique avant que Tony ne s’en saisisse et ne soit mit à genoux par son ami et envoyé brisé le plafond et retombé dans la chambre par ce même ami.

Le colonel vola, un peu hésitant, à l’étage où il demanda au brun si ça lui suffisait.

*********

Manon, qui continuait à suivre la dispute sur son téléphone dans son coin de la salle où elle ne pouvait pas être vue, écouta l’ébauche de la dispute entre l’espionne et Pepper quand les deux armures revinrent, créant un nouveau trou dans le plafond. La brune s’amusait à évaluer le coût de la réparation de la villa pour se distraire de la douleur dans ses tripes.

Happy aida Pepper à sortir durant le combat entre les deux amis tandis que l’envoyée du SHIELD partait par une autre direction. Moins d’une minute plus tard, Manon prit un malin plaisir à bloquer une énième tentative d’intrusion dans leurs serveurs.

Pendant un échange de coups, Tony écrasa Rhodey dans un évier. Ça le sonna assez pour le garder immobile le temps que le milliardaire effraie les invités avec un cri pour les pousser à partir. Il ne voulait pas de public pour ce qui allait se passer.

Reprenant ses esprits, Rhodey écrasa l’évier contre Tony, ce qui l’envoya dans les flammes de la cheminée. La chaleur envoya Tony dans un mini flash-back du désert dont il s’éloigna le plus rapidement possible avant de sortir sa tête des flammes et de brandir sa main vers le colonel prêt à tirer. Le colonel leva la main, imitant son geste en ordonnant toute voix de gradé de l’armée sortie « Baisse tout de suite la main.

-Tu crois vraiment que tu es digne de cette armure ?

-On est pas obligé de faire ça Tony.

-Tu veux être une machine de guerre ? Tire !

-Tony baisse la main.

-Tu veux essayer de tirer ?

-Baisse la main.

-Non !

-Baisse la main !

-Prends ça ! »

Sachant ce qui allait se passer, Manon s’abrita derrière un mur pour éviter que l’énergie déployée par la rencontre des deux tirs qui fit exploser les fenêtres ne la tue. Elle était brisée de voir ses grands frères se battre et peut-être se séparer définitivement sur une dispute. Elle était aussi enragé par Rhodey qui ne leur avait pas fait confiance malgré leur promesse plus tôt dans la journée, bien que sa réaction actuelle soit celle recherchée.

Tony fut sonné et reprit ses moyens au moment où il vit Manon s’approcher de lui. Rhodey aussi la vit et voulu lui parler, mais se ravisa en voyant son expression et sa posture et décolla. Elle s’avançait silencieusement et dangereusement les bras croisés tout en arborant une expression qu’il l’avait vu arborer de nombreuses fois dans le passé, tout comme son frère, mais qu’il n’avait jamais vu dirigé contre lui.

En ce moment, Manon le regardait comme si elle était toujours…

_La Marchande de Mort._

Avait-elle un jour cessé de l’être ?

*********

Manon s’approcha de son frère, laissant tomber son expression impitoyable, et l’aida à se relever avec l’armure. Il releva sa plaque faciale et le regard qu’il lui lança lui fit prendre la parole « Envie de pleurer ?

-Plus que jamais.

-Pareil.

-Mais ?

-On n’a pas le temps.

-On n’a pas le temps.

-Aller, au travail. Tu as un héritage à préparer et des réponses à extorquer à notre connard de parrain. »


	11. Chapter 11

Au petit matin, Tony était installé en armure dans un beignet géant sur le toit d’un dîner avec des lunettes de soleil et une boîte de sucreries odieusement bonnes et sucrées. Du coin de l’œil, il vit son cher parrain s’approcher et lui ordonner « Monsieur, je vous serais reconnaissant d’évacuer ce donut. »

_Monsieur ? Ok, t’es ici pour le boulot Nickie, pas pour la famille… Allons nous enfin rencontrer la Veuve Noire ?_ Tony se savait mauvaise langue, Fury profitait de l’occasion pour prendre de ses nouvelles et jouer au directeur, mais quand même. Le brun le suivit bien gentiment à une table à l’intérieur. Où il commença directement, professionnellement, après avoir reçu son café.

« J’ai déjà refusé votre demande de rejoindre votre boys-band secret.

-Oui oui, je sais oui, c’est vous qui voulez pas bosser en équipe et ça vous réussi ?

-Je bosse en équipe. Ma sœur est mon équipe. La vôtre de ne m’intéresse pas... Navré, je voudrais pas que vous le preniez mal, mais je regarde l’œil ou le bandeau ?

-Hum.

-J’ai un peu la gueule de bois. Je ne sais pas si vous êtes vrai ou je m’offre un délire...

-Je suis absolument réel. Jamais vous ne verrez plus réel que moi.

-C’est bien ma veine. Mais où est la serveuse ? »

Nick se pencha par-dessus la table pour mieux voir la progression du palladium maintenant visible dans le cou de son filleul. Intérieurement, il frémit à l’idée de ce qu’il se passait et admirait le courage de ses deux filleuls face à cette épreuve. Extérieurement cependant, il garda sa voix calme « C’est pas beau à voir.

-J’ai connu pire. »

De loin, Tony pouvait entendre des pas s’approcher grâce aux bruits des talons d’une femme, probablement leur assistante. Il sourit vivement à son oncle qui eut l’air surprit un instant, avant que l’expression de l’ingénieur ne redevienne neutre quand la rousse se plaça dans sa ligne de vue devant la table dans sa tenue de combat en cuir. Sérieusement ? C’est elle qui l’a choisi ou elle est imposée ? C’est d’un tel ridicule. Sûre d’elle, l’espionne commença.

« Nous avons sécurisé le périmètre. Mais je crois qu’il vaut mieux faire vite.

-Hum. Mademoiselle Rushman ou est-ce agent Romanoff ? À moins que vous préféreriez Natasha ? Ou Veuve Noire ? Peu importe, vous êtes virée.

-Ça ne dépend pas de vous. » Répliqua la dame, bien que sa posture n’ai pas changé, ses yeux montraient la surprise.

« En fait si, et de ma sœur aussi. Au fait, vous savez qu’elle pleure de rire à vos tentatives de passer nos pares-feu ? Ou qu’elle meure d’envie de vous trancher la gorge ?

-Elle est invitée à essayer. Elle pourra peut-être m’approcher un peu avant que je ne la mette hors-jeu.

-Évitez de la sous-estimer, ça pourrait vous sauvez la vie.

-Je pense avoir plutôt tendance à la sur-estimer au contraire. Je suis membre du SHIELD. Monsieur Fury m’a assignée à vous et votre sœur en apprenant que vous étiez malade.

-Je crois que vous devriez vous excuser.

-Vous étiez occupé. Vous nommez votre copine présidente, vous faîtes don de toutes vos œuvres, vous laissez votre copain faire des pirouettes avec votre armure. Si je ne vous connaissais pas aussi bien...

-Vous vous trompez Fury, je ne la lui ai pas filé, il me l’a volé. » Finit Tony.

Fury rebondit immédiatement. « Wow wow wow wow, quoi ? Sérieusement ? Il l’a volé ? Vous êtes Iron Man et il a réussi à vous la voler ? Ce petit frangin vient vous casser la gueule et vous vole votre armure ? Ça te semble crédible ?

-Et bien, j’ai examiné tous leurs paramètres de sécurité et il y a des redondances prohibant à un usage illicite.

-Vous avez examiné tout les paramètres que ma sœur a accepté que vous voyiez jeune dame. Et qu’est-ce que vous attendez de moi ? »

L’espionna se leva et se déplaça quelque par derrière lui quand Fury reprit. « Vous ? Non non non non non ! Qu’est-ce que vous, vous attendez de moi ? Parce que c’est vous qui posez un problème. Un problème que je dois résoudre. Contrairement à ce que vous croyez, vous n’êtes pas le centre de mon univers. J’ai de plus grands problèmes que vous dans le sud-ouest je vous signale. Vas-y.

-Je vous déconseille de faire ça Romanoff. »

La Veuve suspendit son geste qui était de faire une injection à l’aîné Stark quand retenti une voix froide et dure. En tournant la tête vers elle, Tony s’éloigna et lui arracha la seringue de la main. La jeune sœur qui venait de pénétrer dans le restaurant se rapprocha, toute Marchande de Mort dans la place tout en gardant un petit sourire et prit le produit que son frère lui tendait tout en reprenant la parole.

« Pour une espionne vous n’êtes pas très discrète. On ne vous a jamais appris que regarder ce que faisait les génies dans leur atelier était interdit ? Non, c’est vrai que la Chambre Rouge ne vous apprend pas la politesse. Vous avez l’air surprise Natasha, quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Qu’est-ce que c’est trésor ?

-Si j’en crois la couleur et le moment où notre ex-assistante est venu espionner aux vitres du labo, je dirais du dioxyde de lithium.

-C’est pas ce que tu préparais quand je suis parti ce matin ?

-Ouais, ça devrai alléger les symptômes. C’est pas une cure, mais ça va aider… C’est bon, pas de poison, micros, tracker ou contrôleur d’esprit quelconque détecté. Dans le doute, je vais quand même t’injecter une dose made in Stark.

-Tu as pu finir ?

-Pourquoi je suis là à ton avis ?

-Excusez-moi d’interrompre ce moment entre frère et sœur, mais qu’y a-t-il de mal avec notre version du produit ?

-On ne peut pas faire confiance au SHIELD. Vous en êtes la preuve Veuve. De plus Fury, je vous serais grée de nous remettre les travaux de notre père que vous détenez au SHIELD si vous ne voulez pas d’ennuis naturellement. J’ai en tête plusieurs accusations contre vous qui nous ferais facilement fermer votre club de gens en noirs.

-Des travaux de votre père au SHIELD ? Comment vous pourriez le savoir ?

-Ma sœur a piraté le pentagone à cinq ans. Aujourd’hui, le SHIELD n’est rien pour elle.

-Monsieur Stark, vous vous rendez compte que vous venez d’avouer un crime commis par votre sœur ?

-Oui, mais avez-vous des preuves ? En entrant ici, Manon a désactivé toutes les caméras, les micros ou tout autre matériel de surveillance que vous pourriez avoir. Ne faites pas cette tête, nous sommes polis et avons appliquer votre règle de ‘pas vu pas pris’ en utilisant les mêmes méthodes que vous. »

Bouche bée, Fury regarda ses filleuls, il ne pensait qu’ils iraient à de tels extrêmes avec tout ça… il craignait d’avoir beaucoup de mal à redevenir leur bon parrain sur le plan privé. Il n’avait pas imaginé qu’il serait si intransigeant… bien qu’il aurait dû s’en douter si peu de temps après la trahison d’Obadiah, Rhodes qui avait d’abord tenter de les inciter à reprendre la fabrication d’armes, puis tenter de bloquer le développement d’Iron Man malgré son aide auprès des militaires… le tout avant le Sénat où il avait été au mieux froid et la fête d’hier. Il se doutait bien que l’objectif était qu’il acquiert une des armures, mais sa réaction avait quand même dû élargir la plaie. Et Pepper… qui avait dû voir la vidéo sur l’ordinateur de Stark Industries pour soutenir les Stark contre Obadiah et depuis Monaco… Pas étonnant qu’ils soient si réservés, intransigeant et en colère. Néanmoins, il faudrait attendre un peu avant de recevoir un quelconque pardon.

« On dirait que le plus dur reste à faire.

-Croyez-moi, nous savons très bien de quoi nous parlons. Il y a des mois que nous cherchons un produit de substitution pour le palladium. Nous avons testé des milliers de combinaisons, des milliers de permutations de milliers d’éléments.

-Et bien cher frère, je te coupe et te dis qu’il faut continuer et trouver la bonne. Et je pense que pour une fois, Howard pourrait être utile. Si on en crois la base de données du SHIELD. »

*********

Dans les usines Hammer, Ivan réussit à convaincre Justin de remplacer les armures qu’il voulait par des drones.

*********

À la base militaire de l’Air Force, le général donna l’ordre d’appeler Hammer pour équiper l’armure volée pour la présenter à l’expo.


	12. Chapter 12

Installé à Malibu avec une tripotée d’agents tout autour, Fury reprit avec les Stark, toujours professionnels face à leur parrain, « Cette chose dans votre poitrine est basée sur une technologie inachevée.

-Non, c’était au point. Seulement, c’était pas 100 % efficace avant que nous la miniaturisions et que nous la mettions dans ma…

-Non, Howard disait que le réacteur ARK n’était qu’un pas vers de nouveaux progrès. Il allait se lancer dans une course à l’énergie qui devait détrôner la course aux armements. Il avait mis le doigt sur un truc immense. Tellement immense que ça aurai fait passer nos réacteurs nucléaires pour de vulgaires piles électriques.

-À lui seul ou est-ce que Anton Vanko était dans le coup ?

-Jeune fille, Anton Vanko était de l’autre côté de l’équation. Anton n’y a vu qu’un moyen de faire fortune et quand votre père l’a découvert, il l’a expulsé. Quand les Russes ont comprit qu’il n’aboutirait pas, ils l’on envoyé croupir en Sibérie où il a passé près de vingt ans à noyer sa fureur dans la vodka. Un environnement rêvé pour élever un fils.

-Ça me rappelle quelqu’un. Pas pour les mêmes raisons, avec un fils et une fille, mais tout de même. Tu penses pas ma belle ?

-…

-Hum hum, je disais donc, un fils que vous avez malheureusement croisé à Monaco.

-Vous me dîtes que nous n’avons pas encore trouvé, mais j’aimerais bien savoir ce que nous n’avons pas encore essayé.

-Il disait que vous étiez les seuls à disposer des moyens et des connaissances pour mener à bien son œuvre.

-Il disait ça ?

-Hum hum. Êtes-vous ceux-là ? L’êtes-vous ? Parce que si vous l’êtes, à vous de résoudre par vous-même l’énigme de votre cœur de métal.

-Je ne sais pas d’où vous tenez vos informations, mais c’était notre plus grand fan.

-Quel souvenir avez-vous de votre père ?

-Un homme dur, un homme calculateur, il ne nous a jamais dit qu’il nous aimait ou même qu’il était content de nous. Alors j’ai un peu de mal à croire qu’il ai fait comme si l’avenir ne dépendait que de nous et qu’il nous passe le flambeau. J’ai un peu de mal à avaler ça de la part du type qui a sabré le champagne le jour où il nous a envoyé en internat. »

Fury savait comment était Howard, il avait lui-même contemplé de ses propres yeux le combat de ces deux gamins pour vivre face à leur père même à distance, mais il y avait du monde, et même s’ils étaient du SHIELD, pour la sécurité du trio ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre le moindre débordement avec des gens autours. Alors la comédie à continuer des deux côtés.

« Vous faites erreur.

-Bah dans ce cas, vous connaissez notre père mieux que nous.

-Et bien figurez-vous que oui. C’était un des membres-fondateurs du SHIELD.

-Quoi ?

-J’ai rendez-vous à 14 heures. »

Au même moment, deux colosses apportèrent une lourde malle, devant le plus vieux génie qui s’exclama, « Attendez, attendez. C’est quoi ça ?

-Vous le savez très bien.

-J’en ai aucune idée.

-C’est ce que je leur ai demandé de nous apporter.

-Vous êtes sur le coup ?

-Non quoi, je ne sais même pas de quel coup on parle.

-Tony...

-Natasha va continuer à naviguer chez Stark sous la même couverture quant à vous, vous vous souvenez de l’agent Coulson ?

-Oui.

-Ha et Tony, Manon… N’oubliez pas, je vous ai à l’œil. »

Fury parti et Romanoff, qui les rejoint à cet instant, monopolisa la parole.

« Nous avons coupé toute communication. Pas de contact avec le monde extérieur...

-C’est ce que vous pensez bébé araignée, et je vais vous laisser le penser… Néanmoins, sachez que toutes vos tentatives d’intrusions seront bloquées.

-Vous nous sous-estimer mademoiselle Stark, vos communications sont toutes bloquées et je doute que vous ayez du temps à consacrer à une éventuelle tentative d’intrusion.

-C’est vous qui nous sous-estimer, et JARVIS vous bloquera très bien tout seul. Il peut faire de nombreuses choses à la fois. La seule raison pour laquelle je perdais mon temps à vous bloquer était parce que je m’ennuyais. Mais on ne va pas se mentir, vos compétences en piratages ne sont pas exceptionnelles. Au-dessus de la moyenne certes, mais pas exceptionnelle.

-Bonne chance. »

La Veuve partie clairement vexée sous le regard amusé des deux milliardaires. Alors que Manon se dirigeait vers la malle, Tony se tourna vers Coulson « S’il-vous-plaît, on va commencer par un petit massage et on passera un moment au labo. Si vous pouviez envoyer un de vos gorilles au Starbuck du coin à Malibu nous apporter de cappuccinos. Ça nous ferai plaisir.

-Je ne suis pas là pour ça. Je suis mandaté par le directeur Fury. J’utiliserai tout moyen nécessaire pour vous maintenir ici. Si vous tentez de fuir ou de me prendre pour une bille, je vous neutraliserai et je regarderai _Supernanny_ pendant que vous saloperez le tapis. D’accord ?

-Je crois que c’est clair. »

_Je t’aurai mis à terre avant même que tu ne me touches et Manon avant même que tu ne bouges, mais bon autant garder ses secrets._ Tony se tourna alors vers sa sœur qui portait la malle sur une épaule sous le regard stoïque, mais quand même un peu impressionné, de Coulson. « Vous la portez toute seule ?

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Il a fallu deux personnes pour l’apporter plus tôt…

-Agent, vos gorilles ne passent pas leur journée à porter du matériel lourd ou à manipuler un costume encore plus lourd dans un atelier contrairement à cette jolie dame.

-Et même, je ne vois pas ce qui justifie deux porteurs, elle est plutôt légère, je trouve…

-Comparer à l’armure oui.

-Vous la portez toute seule ?

-Entièrement et seule ? Non (oui en fait). Mais avec l’aide de Tony, totalement. »

*********

Dans sa base de l’Air Force, Rhodey déposséda l’armure de son réacteur ARK intégré puis la remis à Hammer en échange d’un gros lot de nouvelles armes dont, apparemment, un petit bijou, ‘‘l’ex-femme’’, qui se trouve être un mini-missile à tête chercheuse infrarouge extrêmement destructeur, d’après Justin Hammer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petit chapitre en plus, parce qu'on est mercredi, qu'on est confiné, que c'est férié et que je m'ennuis un peu.
> 
> Profitez et dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez. ;)


	13. Chapter 13

En bas, dans l’atelier, les deux bruns ouvrirent la malle pour y découvrir les premiers plans du réacteur ARK au nom de Howard Stark et Anton Vanko, des documents et articles de presse, des bobines de film et des carnets de recherches.

Ils installèrent le vieux projecteur qu’il gardait encore parmi leurs vieilleries et lancèrent les bobines tout en prenant des notes des cahiers de recherches pour les retranscrire sur des écrans, le tout entrecoupé par des interventions de JARVIS qui les informait de, maintenant, douze tentatives d’intrusions de Romanoff.

Les bobines montraient l’enregistrement de la présentation de la Stark Expo par Howard juste devant sa maquette « Tout est réalisable grâce à la technologie. Une vie meilleure, une santé robuste, et pour la première fois dans l'histoire de l'humanité, la possibilité d'une paix mondiale. Je suis Howard Stark, et tout ce dont vous aurez besoin pour l'avenir se trouve ici. Ville du futur ? Ville de demain ? Ville de ... Je suis Howard Stark et tout ce dont vous aurez besoin à l'avenir se trouve ici. Donc, de la part de nous tous chez Stark Industries, j'aimerais vous présenter… Tony, Manon, que faites-vous là-bas ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

À l’écran, on pouvait voir Tony et Manon sortir de sous la table. Tony s’était saisi d’une partie de la maquette et la montrait à Manon. Il la reposa ensuite quand son père le lui demanda doucement, probablement à cause du public.

« Remettez ça en place. Remettez ça là où vous l'avez trouvé. Où est votre mère ? Maria ? Aller. Dehors dehors, dehors, dehors. »

Deux employés vinrent prendre les jeunes enfants pour les amener à leur mère qui, si leurs souvenirs étaient corrects, les avaient giflés.

« On va reprendre de là… Une seconde... Donc, de la part de nous tous chez Stark Industries, j'aimerais personnellement vous montrer... mon cul. J'aimerais… Ho puis non… C'est pas possible… J’en ai marre là… Nous avons une bonne prise là Philippe non ? Qu’est-ce qui faut pas faire pour gagner sa vie… C’est pas vrai. »

Le cahier que Tony regardait avec Manon par-dessus son épaule arriva à sa fin.

« Il est possible… merci… de tout accomplir grâce à la technologie. Mmph… Et moi, j’en peu plus j’en ai marre. »

Tony jeta le cahier maintenant inutile sur la table basse et bu un verre de scotch tout comme ça sœur qui fit une exception pour une fois. Ils réfléchissaient en silence quand leur père reprit sur la vidéo.

_«_ Tony, Manon. Vous êtes trop jeune pour comprendre cela maintenant, alors j'ai pensé que je le mettrais sur film pour vous. J'ai construit ça pour vous. Et un jour, vous vous rendrez compte que cela représente bien plus que quelques innovations. Cela représente l’œuvre de ma vie. C'est la clé du futur. Je suis limité par la technologie de mon temps, mais un jour, vous trouverez les réponses. Et sachez que ce jour-là, vous changerez le monde. Ce qui est et demeurera à jamais mes plus belles créations, c'est vous. »


	14. Chapter 14

Tony était au volant de leur nouvelle voiture de sport, en direction de Stark Industries, tout en discutant au téléphone avec Manon qui était resté surveiller les attaques de Romanoff et étudier la base de donnée du SHIELD avec JARVIS.

« À ton avis, qu’est-ce qui a bien pu le pousser à dire ça ? Réaction d’amour paternel impromptue ?

-Peut-être Tony, il ne semblait pas avoir trop bu alors qui sait ? Mais on sait surtout qu’il a toujours été obsédé par l’entreprise, alors peut-être qu’il a fait ça pour s’assurer que Stark Industries ne coule pas tout de suite...

-Pas tort. Bon, je te laisse. Surveille bien l’araignée Gipsy. Je t’aime, Tesoro.

-Je t’aime aussi, fratello maggiore. »

En voyant un vendeur de fraise ambulant, Tony s’arrêta afin d’en acheter une barquette pour Pepper, sachant qu’il y avait un lien entre les deux, en échange d’une montre que le vendeur tenta tant bien que mal de refuser car c’était trop à ses yeux, mais le génie fini par réussir à la convaincre de la garder avant de repartir.

Arrivé au bureau de la nouvelle PDG, le brun tomba sur une calme dispute téléphonique entre la rousse et le gouvernement pendant qu’une émission télévisée commentait son choix de nommer Pepper PDG malgré l’absence de qualification avant qu’il ne mette l’écran en mute.

Pour s’occuper, le milliardaire s’approcha des affaires de bureau qui devait quitter la pièce, dont la maquette sur la vidéo d’Howard. Avant de raccrocher, Pepper déclara l’absence du duo Stark à l’Expo ce soir.

Ils eurent une sérieuse dispute entre eux durant laquelle Pepper se plaignait de devoir gérer une entreprise dont elle avait accepté de prendre les rênes il y a moins d’une semaine, se plaignait de devoir gérer les problèmes liés à Iron Man dont Manon et Tony filtraient le maximum, ne laissant passé que ce qui allait avoir un impact sur l’entreprise pour que Pepper puisse savoir ce qu’il se passait et ne pas être prise par surprise en cas de soucis. Elle se plaignait de la paperasse à faire alors qu’ils prenaient tous les deux les documents qui ne nécessitaient pas sa signature et qu’ils laissaient les charges reposées sur ses épaules progressivement.

Pourtant, il ne montra rien de la colère qui grondait sous sa peau alors qu’elle lui reprochait de lui avoir apporté la seule chose à laquelle elle était allergique : des fraises. Tony lui dit qu’il savait qu’il y avait un lien entre les deux, mais pas qu’il avait trop de choses dans son esprit, en plus du fait qu’il était mourant, pour faire le lien immédiatement.

Il ne montra rien non plus de la douleur et la blessure qui grandissait quand elle le congédia froidement. Le brun ne répondit pas à la rousse, laissant s’installer un silence tendu qui fut interrompue par l’entrée de Happy et de Romanoff qui s’adressa à Pepper « Mademoiselle Potts ?

-Bonjour, entrez je vous prie.

-Vous décollez dans 25 minutes.

-Merci »

Happy s’approcha et se saisit de la valise de Pepper qui attendait à côté de la porte du bureau avant de prendre la parole.« Autre chose patron ? »

Ce à quoi l’ancien et l’actuel PDG répondirent, en même temps, « Non merci Happy. »

Tony, légèrement sonné par la découverte de ce nouveau développement (ni lui ni Manon n’avaient laissé sous-entendre que Happy cesserait d’être leur garde du corps et leur chauffeur), enregistra à peine la réponse de Pepper, « Une minute. »

Reprenant le contrôle de lui-même, le milliardaire lança une blague (bien qu’il soit loin de se sentir joyeux), « J’ai perdu mes deux enfants dans le divorce. C’est... », il tourna son regard vers Happy qui lui fit un signe de la tête pour lui demander de s’arrêter. Et une autre baffe psychique de réceptionnée, une.

Il fit une nouvelle pause de trois secondes avant de reprendre, à l’adresse de, apparemment, la nouvelle secrétaire de Pepper, « Est-ce que vous vous intégrez bien ici… Nathalie… chez Stark... Industries ? Vous vous appelez bien Nathalie ? Je croyais que vous aviez du mal à vous entendre.

-Non pas du tout. », lui répondit Pepper sans relever les yeux des documents que Romanoff lui faisait signer.

Tony se fit une note mentale de vérifier tout ces documents. Il connaissait les méthodes que le SHIELD employait pour obtenir ce qui les intéressaient, et il ne leur donnerait absolument aucune information, parole de Stark. Il était plus que temps de jeter les rats du navire et de faire un bon nettoyage à l’eau de Javel.

Sans rien laisser paraître, il reprit, « Alors c’est seulement avec moi. Non ? Rien ? »

Finalement, Pepper finit de signer tous ses documents avant de se lever. « Puisque vous êtes là, profitez en pour régler avec Nathalie le problème de vos affaires personnelles.

-Absolument. », le visage de Romanoff semblait neutre, mais Tony avait l’œil expérimenté, il voyait très bien les quelques contractions de son visage qui parvenait presque à cacher son air suffisant.

C’était ridicule, le SHIELD avait dû se ramollir au niveau de la formation des agents. Sinon, il était impossible que cette femme fasse partie du service actif. Tout dans son comportement montrait qu’elle n’était pas apte à être une bonne espionne. Elle était arrogante, trop sûre d’elle, possédait un sérieux complexe de supériorité... Il y avait bien d’autres défauts à énumérer de ce qu’il avait vu, et probablement encore plus quand il en saurait un peu plus d’elle, mais s’il commençait maintenant, il serait toujours là le lendemain soir.

Pepper sortit du bureau avec Happy en remorque qui prit les bagages de la rousse. Quand ils furent hors de portée de voix, Natasha prit la parole en récupérant des dossiers. « Vous ne pouvez pas vous en empêcher hein ?

-Vous êtes une pro, vous êtes vraiment une remarquable comédienne, c’est pas croyable. Vous êtes un agent triple, en fait. J’ai jamais vu ça. Est-ce qu’il y a quoi que ce soit de réel en vous ? Et comment vous faîtes pour ne pas vous lasser après les quinze... » Une petite alarme sonna sur son téléphone. « Maintenant seize tentatives échouées dans la journée pour pénétrer nos serveurs ? Vous parlez vraiment latin ?

-Fallaces sunt rerum species. »

_Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses… Intéressant Romanoff, intéressant._

Jouant les ignorants, Tony reprit, « Ce qui veut dire ? Attendez quoi ? Qu’est-ce que vous avez dit ?

-Ça veut dire : rentrez par vos propres moyens ou je vous fais raccompagner.

-Une vraie pro ! »

Tony resta ensuite perdu dans ses pensées, dans le bureau laissé vide après la sorti de Romanoff avant de bloquer un bibelot tournoyant qui l’agaçait prodigieusement depuis son entrée et d’aller jeter les fraises avant de quitter les lieux à son tour, quand son regard fut attiré par la maquette de son père dont il retira la bâche pour révéler une reproduction de la toute première Stark Expo. En pliant les doigt d’une main en cercle et en se concentrant sur le globe géant, il remarqua quelque chose d’intéressant. Il envoya une photo à Manon avec des explications, auquelles elle répondit par un simple, « Ramène ça à l’atelier. ».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traduction de l'italien:
> 
> Tesoro : Trésor  
> Fratello Maggiore : Grand Frère
> 
> J'espère que vous aimez toujours cette histoire, n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensé.


	15. Chapter 15

De retour à l’atelier, alors que Manon examinait la maquette, Tony commença à donner des directives « JARVIS, voudrais-tu vacu-former une structure numérique ? On va avoir besoin de… manier une projection.

- **Stark Expo 1974, maquette scannée,** **M** **onsieur.** »

Tony manipula la projection pour la déplacer au centre de l’atelier pour pouvoir l’observer correctement pendant que Manon prenait la parole, « Il y a combien de bâtiments ?

- **Suis-je censé inclure les stands de gaufres belges ?**

-Simple question théorique. Montre nous…. »

Tony ne put finir sa phrase, car Manon l’interrompit pour s’adresser à JARVIS.

« Comment tu interprètes ça JARVIS ? Ça ressemble un peu à un atome, auquel cas le noyau serait ici. Uni sphère en surveillance. » Le globe au centre de la projection s’agrandit, pour qu’il soit plus visible.

« Élimine les voix piétonnes, efface-les.

- **Qu’essayez-vous d’obtenir,** **M** **ademoiselle ?**

-Nous venons de découvrir… Euh correction… Nous venons de redécouvrir un nouvel élément, il me semble. Élimine les jardins, les buissons, les arbres, les parkings, les sorties, les entrées. Structure les protons et les électrons selon les pavillons. »

Lorsque les commande furent effectuées, il ne resta qu’un globe holographique bleue électrique fait de petits points lumineux reliés entre eux par de fines lignes. Tony claqua dans ses mains et les écarta. La boule fit de même et tout l’atelier s’illumina de cette gigantesque boule bleue avec les Stark tout sourire assis au milieu sur des tabourets à roulettes.

Tony fut le premier à retrouver sa voix, « Mort depuis près de 20 ans et tu continues de nous emmener à l’école. »

Retrouvant la parole, ce fut au tour de Manon de s’exprimer, « Merci p’pa. »

Tony écrasa ses mains ensemble et la sphère se réduisit en une minuscule boule entre son pouce et son index.

« **L’élément proposé devrait constituer une alternative viable au palladium. Malheureusement, il est impossible à synthétiser.**

-JARVIS ?

- **Pardonnez moi mademoiselle, j’oublie toujours que dans ce laboratoire, le possible est déjà fait, l’impossible et en cours et pour les miracles, compter 48 heures de délais.**

-Vous avez raison tous les deux. JARVIS, prépare toi à un bouleversement total. On repasse en mode matériel. », s’exclama Tony en se levant de son tabouret pour se diriger vers la sortie de l’atelier.

*********

Avec une masse, Manon détruisit le mur selon un schéma précis dans l’atelier pendant que Tony creusait le sol du salon au marteau-piquer pour trouver les relais d’alimentations. Ils percèrent ensuite un trou dans le sol du salon jusqu’à l’atelier et firent d’énormes travaux pour installer un accélérateur prismatique au milieu de leur aire de jeu (leur atelier).

Ils étaient à peu près à la moitié quand Coulson fit irruption dans leur labo, JARVIS l’ayant laissé entrer pour faire croire que le SHIELD avait ce qu’ils voulaient, pour demander d’ambler à Tony, « Alors comme ça, vous avez franchi le périmètre ?

-Euh oui, doit y avoir trois ans de ça. Vous étiez où ?

-J’avais des choses à faire...

-Ha oui, ça tombe bien moi aussi, tout comme ma sœur, mais elle pouvait bloquer votre super-espionne infiltrée dans notre entreprise d’ici alors... »

Quand son frère eut finit de parler, Manon prit la parole sans lever les yeux des câbles qu’elle raccordaient, « Au fait, vos agents infiltrés et vos contacts chez nous doivent avoir reçu leurs lettres de renvoi il y a quelques instants. Leurs remplaçants prennent leurs postes demain alors si leurs affaires sont encore dans leurs bureaux demain à 15 heures, elles seront jetées et si l’un d’entre eux ou un autre de vos gars pénètre sur un terrain Stark Industries ou tout simplement Stark, le SHIELD aura un procès au cul qui le ruinera. Pareil si le moindre micro-octet d’information sort de chez nous. Estimez-vous déjà heureux que nous ne coupions pas tout simplement pas notre financement et que nous nous contentions de le réduire d’un quart, pour l’instant et pour les six mois à venir minimum pour une nouvelle augmentation. Naturellement, nous pourrions le baisser durant cette période et encore après. »

Laissant transparaître un peu de son agacement face à l’intrusion de l’agent qui les retardait dans leur travail (ils étaient en train de mettre au point un remède contre l’empoisonnement au palladium qui le tuait, laissé-les travailler tranquillement), Tony s’adressa à nouveau à leur gardien dès que sa sœur eut finit de parler, sans laisser le temps à l’agent de prendre la pleine mesure des paroles de sa cadettes, « Sinon, pour l’instant du moins, nous jouons dans la même équipe Coulson. Vous et votre fabuleuse bande de frangins au foyer. Alors vous allez nous laisser travailler ou nous casser les couilles ? »

Sentant la menace bien réelle à en juger par les deux postures identiques du duo, Coulson s’approcha d’une caisse d’où il sortit un prototype à moitié fini de bouclier Captain America et demanda « Qu’es-ce que ça fait ici ? »

Levant les yeux de ses câbles, Manon roula des yeux en même temps que son frère reprit la parole. « Génial. Apportez-le-moi.

-Vous savez ce que c’est ?

-Oui, c’est ce qu’il nous fallait pour que ça marche. »

Tandis que Tony se saisissait du prototype dans les mains de l’agent, sa petite sœur reprit la parole.

« Coulson, nous sommes des Stark, nous savons reconnaître un prototype d’imitation d’un bouclier de Captain America merci. Au fait, comment va-t-il ? Il s’habitue bien au XXIème siècle ? »

L’aîné des bruns reprit la parole sans laisser le temps à Coulson de trouver quelque chose à dire pour détourner le sujet de la conversation de la brune (comment pouvait-elle savoir que le Captai avait même été retrouvé?), « Pas important ma belle, du moins pour l’instant. Coulson, soulevez ce truc. » Tony pointa un des tuyaux que Manon avait assemblé il y a un peu moins de deux heures. « Allez-y soulevez. »

Coulson obtempéra, mais il avait apparemment sous-estimé le poids de l’appareil, car il ne parvint pas à le soulever. Masquant un sourire narquois, Tony reprit la parole. « Vous avez du mal ? Manon, il a du mal. Tu n’as aucun problème à le faire, il me semble non ?

-Pas le moindre.

-Tu peux l’aider ? »

Manon prit la place de Coulson et souleva le tuyaux assez haut pour que son frère n’ai aucun mal à glisser le prototype. Tony eu un doux sourire pour sa cadette. « Parfait, merci Trésor. Coulson allez donc prendre un abonnement à la salle de sport du coin. Vous semblez manquer cruellement de sport et de muscle. »

Coulson n’eut malheureusement pas l’occasion de formuler une réponse à l’aîné des génies, car Manon reprit la parole après avoir posé un niveau sur le tuyau maintenant rehaussé grâce au ‘‘bouclier’’. « Parfaitement à niveau, on peut passer à la suite.

-Cool. » Lui répondit son frère avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur l’agent du SHIELD. « On est occupé, vous voulez quoi ?

-Rien. Au revoir, on m’a réassigné.

-Hein...

-Fury m’envoie au Nouveau-Mexique.

-Fantastique, c’est un enchantement.

-Apparemment.

-Des trucs secrets ?

\- À peu près ça. »

Coulson aurait probablement aimé garder les spécifications de sa nouvelle mission secrète, mais les Stark sont des êtres de nature curieuse possédant une impressionnante quantité de ressources pour parvenir à leurs fin... Comme le prouva Manon.

« Des perturbations atmosphériques, un sol brûler avec un marteau au milieu des marques que personne ne peut porter… Il y a aussi une mention d’éclairs… Faites gaffe Coulson, vous pourriez tomber sur un dieux du tonnerre nordique.

-Thor ? Le frère de Loki, fils de Frigga et Odin ?

-Exactement.

-Mademoiselle Stark, comment avez-vous eu accès à ces informations ? », lui demanda Coulson.

Manon lui fit un éclatant sourire avant de lui dire, « La télévision et la base de donnée du SHIELD.

-Vous n’êtes pas censés pouvoir avoir le moindre contact avec l’extérieur.

-Coulson, mon frère s’est rendu au siège de l’entreprise aujourd’hui et comme je l’ai dit à l’araignée Gipsy, vous nous sous-estimez. J’ai appelé une amie en Italie depuis la ligne de ma maison.

-Mais soit, au revoir Agent. », Tony lui fit un rapide hochement de tête pour le saluer avant de se remettre au travail.

Impassible devant ce qui pourrait être qualifié d’un manque de respect flagrant de la part du duo d’inventeur, Coulson les salua à son tour.

« Bonne chance. On a besoin de vous.

-Oui, et pas qu’un peu.

-Pas à ce point.

-Bah si justement, et même plus. », lui lança Manon, légèrement agacée de la condescendance de l’agent.

Coulson sorti et Manon se tourna immédiatement vers son frère « Tu penses qu’on ça a marché ?

-Vu le personnage, je pense effectivement qu’il est persuadé qu’à par manier le bluff à la perfection, on ne possède pas de capacités vraiment dangereuses pour eux quand je suis hors de l’armure. »


	16. Chapter 16

L’accélérateur prismatique prêt, les deux ingénieurs placèrent un pavé métallique à l’intérieur dirigé vers un petit triangle en matière absorbante. Ils allumèrent l’alimentation et JARVIS commenta « **Accélérateur prismatique lancé**. »

Tony se plaça à la manœuvre pour faire tourner la manivelle, qui allait leur permettre de diriger l’énergie produite par l’accélérateur vers la matière absorbante, pendant que JARVIS les prévenait que les niveaux d’énergie étaient presque à leurs maximums, il s’aida d’un outil pour faire un levier, mais voyant qu’il n’arriverait pas à faire pivoter le pavé dans le bon angle, Manon le poussa et prit sa place.

Elle parvint à faire tourner le levier et donc le prisme et à diriger le rayon laser mortel, formé par la répercussion de l’accélérateur sur le pavé métallique, qui s’échappait de l’accélérateur vers le triangle d’en face. Dès que le composant fut chargé à son maximum, Tony éteignit l’accélérateur et les deux bruns s’approchèrent du nouvel élément, ignorant l’armoire et l’étagère coupées en deux par le rayon au fond de l’atelier.

Tony saisit le composant avec une pince et l’installa dans un nouveau réacteur pendant que JARVIS commentait « **Monsieur,** **M** **ademoiselle, félicitation. Vous venez de créer un nouvel élément.** »

Ils virent tout les trois avec grand plaisir le réacteur accepté le nouveau cœur modifié. JARVIS lança immédiatement les tests de vérifications.

*********

Les choses s’envenimèrent entre Ivan et Justin lorsque le premier prévint le second que les drones n’étais pas prêt à voler ou à faire une démonstration d’armes, mais seulement à saluer pour ce soir à l’expo.

Fou de rage, Hammer lui supprima tout son confort (cousins, oiseau et chaussures) et le laissa enfermé avec deux gardes pour le surveiller.

*********

Dans l’atelier, alors que les tests du nouveau réacteur étaient en cours et que Tony ordonnait à Dum-E de ranger pendant que Manon arrêtait la vingt-troisième tentative d’intrusion de Romanoff, car elle s’ennuyait, quand JARVIS intervint.

« **Appel masqué entrant,** **M** **onsieur,** **M** **ademoiselle.**

-On retrouve nos privilèges téléphoniques ? », s’étonna Tony.

« Comme si on les avait perdus à un seul moment. », lui répondit sa cadette avec un léger sourire.

« Merveilleux. Coulson et cet air d’enchantement.

- _Salut Tony. Salut Manon. Comment va ? J’ai doublé cycle._ », les sourires des deux Stark tombèrent immédiatement en reconnaissant la voix de Vanko avant qu’ils ne lâchent en même temps, « Quoi ? »

*********

Dans la ’’prison’’ de Vanko, les deux gardes étaient pendus au plafond pendant qu’Ivan avait les mains ensanglantées et appelé depuis un téléphone connecté à partir des branchements dans le sol.

*********

« _Vous m’avez dit double cycle plus puissant. Bon conseil._

-T’as l’air en pleine forme, pour un cadavre. », lui répondit Tony.

« _Toi aussi._ »

En mettant muet de leur côté de l’appel, Tony et Manon cherchèrent activement la position de l’homme avec l’aide de JARVIS tout en écoutant le monologue du Russe, que Tony commentait à certains moments dans l’espoir de gagner du temps.

« _Maintenant, l’histoire vraie de la famille Stark va pouvoir s’écrire._

-JARVIS où est-il ?

- **Connexion au réseau Oracle. Côte** **E** **st des États-Unis.**

- _Ce que votre père à famille en près de 40 ans, je vais le faire en 40 minutes._

-Génial, faut qu’on voit ça en tête-à-tête.

- _R_ _égion des_ _trois États. Manhattan et les arrondissements périphériques._

- _Est-ce que vous êtes prêts Stark ?_ », il raccrocha sans un mot de plus.

JARVIS leur annonça que la localisation de l’appel était incomplète. Néanmoins, Manon jeta un regard rapide sur différents écrans de la console principale de l’atelier et tomba sur celui de la Stark Expo où Hammer allait faire la présentation d’un projet présenté par la phrase ’’En défense de la paix.’’. Comprenant tout de suite, elle appela son frère qui s’approcha et déclara immédiatement.

« Les usines de Hammer. J’y vais !

-Non ! S’il se passe bien ce qu’on pense qu’il va se passer, alors il y a des civils en danger ! Iron Man peut protéger les civils et Shadow peut aller s’occuper de Vanko.

-Mais…

-Les gens font confiance à Iron Man et si nous allons faire face à des armures, tu as plus de chance que moi. Je me bats contre des bases remplies d’ennemi. Vanko ne me fera rien. »

Tony planta son regard dans celui de sa cadette et après une évaluation silencieuse de leurs options, il lâcha simplement, « Habilles-toi. »

Manon obtempéra immédiatement en se dirigeant vers le vestiaire de l’atelier, tandis que Tony se précipitait vers le nouveau réacteur. JARVIS s’alarma immédiatement. « **Monsieur…**

-Tu veux faire des tests ? Fais-les-moi. Pas de temps à perdre, assembles moi l’armure pendant que tu y es.

- **Nous n’avons pas déterminé la…**

-Je veux pas le savoir JARVIS ! » Claqua l’aîné des milliardaires en enfonçant le nouveau réacteur dans son sternum. Sa réaction fut immédiate. « Humph pfff… Thoa. Ça a le goût de noix de coco et du métal. Trop wouaw. »


	17. Chapter 17

Une fois déposées sur le parvis du grand auditorium de la Stark Expo, Pepper et Natasha entrèrent dans le bâtiment bondé et se trouvèrent des sièges juste avant que Justin Hammer ne fasse une entrée sur une musique entraînante et ne s’avance jusqu’au podium en faisant une danse qui lui semblait classe, mais qui était ridicule et à mourir de rire, sous les applaudissements du public.

« Bonsoir. Quel accueil. Merci d'être venu.... Mesdames et Messieurs, pendant bien trop longtemps, ce pays a dû mettre ses braves hommes et femmes en danger, mais l’Iron Man est arrivé, et nous pensions que les jours de la mort étaient derrière nous. Malheureusement, cette technologie est restée hors de portée. Ce n'est pas normal. Ce n'est pas juste. Et c'est vraiment dommage. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était une innovation impressionnante, qui a fait la une des journaux du monde entier. Eh bien, aujourd'hui, mes amis, la presse est confrontée à un problème assez difficile. Ils sont sur le point de manquer d'encre. »

  
  


Deux personnes vinrent enlever le podium, en même temps que Hammer le leur ordonnait sèchement hors de porter du micro. « Sortez ça d'ici. ».

  
  


Puis, il reprit sur un ton jovial à l’adresse de son public, « Mesdames et Messieurs, je vous présente aujourd'hui le nouveau visage de l'armée américaine. Le Hammer drone ! »

  
  


À chaque nouvelle catégorie qu’il appelait, un escadron de six drones armés sortait du sol sur un présentoir. Ils étaient peint des couleurs de leur affectation.

« L’Armée De Terre ! La Navy! L’Air Force! Les Marines! Et c'est bien mieux que certaines pom-pom girls, laissez-moi vous dire. Mais aussi révolutionnaire que soit cette technologie, il y aura toujours un besoin pour l'homme d'être présent sur le théâtre de la guerre Mesdames et messieurs, je suis fier de vous présenter aujourd'hui le tout premier prototype de la combinaison de combat à réponse variable aux menaces et son pilote, le lieutenant-colonel de l'armée de l'air James Rhodes ! »

  
  


Rhodey sortit lui aussi d’une trappe dans le sol au milieu de la scène dans le Mark II qui avait été équipé de plusieurs armes notamment au bras et à l’épaule droite. Il avait été repeint dans un gris mi-foncé et une autre teinte presque noire. Il fit un salue militaire imité par les autres drones et Justin avant de laisser reposer son bras à ses côtés.

« Pour l’Amérique et ses alliés, Hammer Industries est prêt à... »

Justin ne pu finir sa phrase avant qu’un bruit assourdissant ne parvienne du ciel et qu’Iron Man ne vienne se poser sur scène sous les yeux du public qui applaudit.

Pendant que Justin fit un petit discours pour se faire bien voir auprès du héros et du public, Tony s’approcha de Rhodey pour pouvoir lui parler en passant son bras sur ses épaules et en saluant le public pour pouvoir lui parler sans être entendu et ainsi éviter de déclencher immédiatement la panique ou l’excitation des journalistes sur un nouveau combat éventuel. Pour garder un front professionnel en gros.

Il déclara d’entrée, « On a des ennuis.

-Tony, il y a des civils dans la salle. J’obéis à mes supérieurs. On pourra faire ça plus tard.

-Fait leur un petit signe. Tout ces gens sont en danger. Il faut les faire évacuer.

-Quoi ?

-Faut que tu me fasses confiance pendant cinq minutes.

-Oui, j’ai essayé chez toi, tu m’as passé à travers les murs.

-Écoute ! Je crois, non, je suis sûr et Manon aussi qu’il travaille avec Vanko.

-Vanko est encore en vie ? »

Sans répondre, Tony s’avança vers Hammer et lui demanda où était Vanko pour confirmer ou infirmer Manon sur sa destination. Justin faisait le type surprit et demandait ce Tony faisait là quand Rhodey intervint et pointa son canon sur Iron Man qui lui demanda « Ça vient de toi ?

-Non j’ai rien fait, c’est pas moi. Je peux bouger, je suis… verrouillé. Je suis verrouillé ! »

Tous les autres drones activèrent eux aussi leurs armes en direction d’Iron Man. Le colonel cria à son ami « Fonce Tony, fonce ! Tout le système est compromis !

-On va prendre l’air. »

Iron Man décolla, le colonel sur les trousses suivit des six drones présentés pour l’Air Force après qu’ils aient tous tirer une salve de tirs sur l’armure rouge et or.

Toute la salle était en train d’être évacuée dans la panique et les cris du public.

« Manon, on a un problème. Rhodey n’a plus aucun contrôle de son armure.

-Déjà dessus, je suis en train de pirater le système de Vanko.

-Tony, je suis verrouillé en mode de tir.

-Sur quoi ?

-Sur toi ! »

Tony évitait les tirs de Rhodey tout en se déplaçant selon les informations qu’il lui donnait.

*********

Dans l’amphithéâtre, Hammer s’approcha de son équipe qui l’informa que quelqu’un avait pris le contrôle du logiciel. Ils étaient en train de paniquer quand Pepper et Natasha arrivèrent. Quand Justin tenta de les congédier froidement, Natasha fit voler sa couverture et l’immobilisa contre la table et le força à faire part de sa collaboration avec Ivan Vanko et confirmer sa position dans son usine.

Manon qui en entamant le piratage de l’armure de Rhodey était connecter au poste de commande de Hammer dans l’amphithéâtre accéléra encore sa vitesse et continua son piratage.


	18. Chapter 18

Dans l’armure, Tony évitait toujours les attaques ennemies quand JARVIS, qu’il avait aussi lancer sur un redémarrage et un piratage à distance, l’informa que les deux manœuvres avaient échoué, ce qui ne laissait que Manon pour pouvoir faire quelque chose.

Il fut interrompu quand des tirs provenant des armure qui étaient sorti du bâtiment sur les marches lui arrivèrent dessus. Il les évita et continua à éloigner les drones le plus loin possible des civils.

*********

Manon finit enfin par arriver aux bâtiments de Hammer Industries et commença à chercher Ivan sans se faire repérer.

*********

Les drones d’un des groupes maintenant dehors encrèrent leurs pieds dans le sol et se mirent à tirer sur Iron Man qui les survolait juste à ce moment suivit des drones volant et de Rhodey.

Un mauvais tir supprima un ennemi qui s’écrasa au sol.

Les autres groupes de drones se dispersèrent dans toute l’expo pour pouvoir descendre Iron Man où qu’il soit s’ils en avaient l’occasion.

L’un des drones qui se déplaçait derrière des civils en fuite s’arrêta devant un petit garçon qui portait un casque et des gants Iron Man qu’il leva pour imiter un tir. Ses détecteurs le prenant pour le vrai héros, le drone se prépara à tirer sur l’enfant quand le vrai personnage se plaça derrière le jeune et l’explosa.

L’armure rouge et or félicita l’enfant avant de décoller à nouveau, le bataillon aérien et son ami aux trousses.

En passant dans un parking, Tony et les drones allumèrent les alarmes de nombreuse voitures stationné là avant qu’une scission n’apparaisse et que le groupe ennemi ne se scinde en deux, l’un poursuivant toujours Iron Man et l’autre retournant à l’expo.

Le parking explosa sous les tirs des machines de Vanko et ils repartirent tous à la pourchasse de Tony alors qu’il retournait à l’expo pour empêcher le deuxième groupe de drones volant de blesser des civils.

*********

L’agent Romanoff maintenant en tenue de combat arriva aux usines avec Happy et en pénétrant dans le sas d’entrée, ils déclenchèrent une alerte sur l’un des écrans de Vanko.

Pendant que Happy supprimait l’un des gardes et la Veuve Noire s’occupait des autres avec des techniques de combat très acrobatiques et de gadgets, Vanko donna ses dernières directives aux drones et quitta la pièce.

*********

Dans l’enceinte de l’expo, un nouveau groupe de drones décolla.

Tony se débarrassa de celui à ses trousses en les faisant s’écraser contre les parois en métal à l’intérieur du globe terrestre géant au centre de l’exposition qui éclata en mille morceaux loin des civils, heureusement, ne laissant que Rhodey à ses trousses.


	19. Chapter 19

Ivan Vanko rejoignit une pièce dans laquelle était stockée une armure autonome basée sur le même système que celle d’Iron Man, mais avec des fouets électriques et un canon extérieur en guise d’arme pour ne pas surcharger l’alimentation.

Alors qu’il s’en approchait, il entendit des bruits de pas dans son dos et, en se retournant, il croisa le regard d’une visière noire. En englobant des yeux le nouveau venu, il remarqua que c’était une femme habillée en tenue de combat et armée jusqu’aux dents de poignards et de pistolets. Il avait déjà croisé cette personne dans une rue de Sibérie en train de voler dans les airs telle une patineuse pour disparaître dans l’horizon de la froide Sibérie. Intrigué par cette vision étrange, Ivan avait entendu quelques murmures et avait découvert qu’il s’agissait de Shadow. Il avait également entendu des extraits d’un de ses combats, avant de ne plus jamais rien entendre à propos d’elle, à part quelques murmures sur les ennemis du monde qu’elle mettait en échec, chuchotés avec crainte au coin du feu par des hommes délirant, ni même trouver d’informations ou d’images.

Concentrant de nouveau son attention sur le visage de l’inconnue, il croisa le regard de la guerrière devant lui, si sa visière toute noire pouvait être comparé à un regard. Il pensait ne plus pouvoir être surpris davantage jusqu’au moment où la femme se mit à parler d’une voix qui lui était maintenant familière.

« Ivan Vanko, tu es prié de te rendre. »

Légèrement étourdi par la réalisation, Ivan se reprit tant bien que mal avant de prendre la parole. « Shadow, tu es un assassin au service de la juste cause qui suscite l’admiration des miens et probablement de ceux qui entendent des récits de tes batailles. Je dois dire que je ne m’attendais pas à ce que tu sois la fille dorée de l’Amérique, Stark.

-On ne soupçonne jamais les personnes que vous contemplez dans la presse d’avoir une double vie dans laquelle elles se salissent les mains.

-Comment toi, un être aussi abject qu’un Stark, peux-tu mener des combats aussi nobles et incarner un héros ?

-Pour commencer, mon frère est un héros, moi je suis un assassin, comme tu l’as si bien dit un peu plus tôt. Et ensuite, nous menons les combats qui doivent être menés pour empêcher le monde de sombrer et parce qu’il n’y a personne d’autre qui le fera à notre place.

-Shadow est un héros, elle est connue par les rares personnes qui regardent dans les ombres les plus profondes. C’est un fait bien ironique que la personne sous la visière soie sous les projecteurs de la presse à longueur de temps. C’est aussi impressionnant ou désespérant que personne ne t’ai démasqué.

-Les personnes encore vivantes qui m’ont vu de face se comptent sur les doigts de la main, je n’ai jamais fait d’action en public. Maintenant qu’on a un peu discuté, rends-toi.

-Non. »

L’homme se retourna et se précipita vers son armure qui s’ouvrit, prêtes à l’accueillir, quand une main le retourna et qu’un poing vienne lui briser le nez. Il parvint par on ne sait quel miracle à s’échapper de la poigne de fer étonnamment forte pour une femme, même musclée, et embarqua dans l’armure qui décolla dès l’allumage.

Juste avant de sortir du bâtiment, son canon se détacha de l’armure. En dirigeant son regard vers la source du tir responsable de sa perte, il rencontra le canon de Shadow qui avait réussi à s’approcher à deux mètres de lui. Avant qu’elle ne puisse approcher plus, il actionna une commande qui ouvrit une pièce dans laquelle se trouvait une bombe qui était à trente-deux secondes de l’explosion.

« Il reste des gens à l’intérieur du bâtiment, dont ton garde du corps… Tu devrais te dépêcher.

-Si je ne te règle pas ton compte, mon frère le fera.

-On verra ça. Au fait, ne révèle pas qui se cache sous la visière si tu veux pouvoir protéger ce monde comme tu prétends le faire… »

Vanko quitta la pièce en volant vers l’extérieur pendant que Manon se précipitait sur la bombe, à vingt-quatre secondes de la fin du compte à rebours. Il lui en fallut dix-huit de plus pour la désamorcer. Dès qu’elle eut fini, elle activa un canal de communication privé avec son frère.

« Vanko vient de partir dans une armure. Il arrive.

-Tu ne l’as pas arrêté ?

-Il y avait une bombe sur le point d’exploser et Happy est à l’intérieur avec Romanoff.

-Évidemment… Et pour Rhodey ?

-J’y suis presque… Pas facile de gérer une infiltration, tenir une conversation, désamorcer une bombe et mener un combat tout en piratant une armure.

-Mais pas impossible.

-Ouais ouais… tu tiens ?

-Ça va. Occupe-toi de Rhodey et assure-toi que Romanoff ne mette pas la main sur d’éventuels plans des drones ou de l’armure qui pourraient subsister.

-De ce que j’ai trouvé, tout est sur ordinateur… Les plans ont été supprimés et dès que Rhodey aura de nouveau le contrôle, je clôturerais le système.

-Pas moyen de désactiver les drones ?

-Pas de ce que j’ai vu… Les commande sont enregistrées dans les drones et Ivan a installé une fonction qui empêche toute nouvelle commande de leur arriver.

-Merde.

-Courage, je te libère Rhodey dans quelques secondes. Je suis en route pour prêter main forte.

-Ne te fais pas repérer. »

*********

À l’expo, Tony continua à voler tout en parlant avec Manon. La conversation finie, il demanda à Rhodey sa position avant qu’il ne lui rentre dedans et ne les fasse s’écraser dans la rivière artificielle de la volière.

*********

Romanoff était en train de commencer à manipuler le logiciel de Vanko pour relancer l’armure de Rhodes sous les yeux de Happy qui n’y comprenait rien, tout deux inconscients du combat qui s’était dérouler à proximité et de la bombe qui était passée à six secondes de les tuer.

*********

Les deux amis se battaient, le colonel au-dessus d’Iron Man qui détournait son canon en train de lui tirait dessus.

*********

Le moment où Natasha parvint à pénétrer le système corresponds au moment où Manon fini de programmer l’ordre de relancer l’armure de Rhodey.

L’armure anciennement contrôlé s’éteignit et commença à redémarrée pendant que Natasha tentait de faire croire qu’elle avait mené l’action et libéré le colonel à Tony dont une fenêtre de communication vers son armure s’ouvrit.

« Redémarrage terminé. Vous avez retrouvé votre ami.

-Certainement pas grâce à vous Romanoff. Vous avez beau être sur l’ordinateur de Vanko, êtes juste parvenu à entrer dans le système. Et vous êtes également à la recherche de plan des drones et de l’armure que vous ne trouverez pas car je les aie effacé… maintenant.

-Tiens Manon, tu es là ?

-Salut Tony, ça va ? »

Tony ne put se retenir de lui faire une réponse narquoise made in Stark. « Je viens de supprimer un bataillon de drones destructeur et affronté mon meilleur ami… Je pète la forme ! »

N’appréciant visiblement pas d’être ignorée, Natasha se réinséra dans la conversation. « Bravo pour le nouveau plastron, il augmente votre force et l’analyse des paramètres vitaux est très prometteuse.

-Je sais, je ne suis plus mourant, pour l’instant. Merci. Manon, je sais que les jets Stark ont des fauteuils très confortables et que tu rêverais de t’y prélasser, mais si tu pouvais sortir Romanoff des systèmes de l’armure et laissé juste la communication, j’apprécierais.

-Dessus… C’est bon, elle est sortie.

-Comment ça vous n’êtes plus mourant ? Vous étiez mourant ? », depuis quand Pepper était sur les communications ? Ha, mon ami, Tony était dans de beaux draps. Malgré son échec certain, Tony tenta de se soustraire à la colère de la rousse.

« Pepper ? Euh non non non non non, je ne le suis pas. Je ne le suis plus.

-Quoi, mais qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?

-J’allais vous le dire, mais je ne voulais pas vous inquiétez.

-Vous alliez me le dire ? Vous étiez vraiment mourant ?

-Vous ne m’avez pas laissé le temps.

-Pourquoi vous ne me l’avez pas dit.

-Je sais, j’avais préparé une omelette, répétez avec Manon et nous allions tout vous…

-Hey hey, gardez ça pour la lune de miel, ils sont en approche Tony. Ils vont vous attaquer de part et d’autre. », c’est définitif, Manon allait faire du mal à Romanoff... Comment osait-elle les interrompre dans leur discussion ? Surtout que Tony savait déjà ce qui allait arriver. Son train de pensées fut interrompu quand son frère reprit la parole.

« Génial. Pepper ?

-Et maintenant, ça va mieux ?

-Tout va bien. Ne m’en veuillez pas, je vous ferais de vrais excuse quand j’en aurai fini avec cette attaque de droïdes. D’accord ?

-D’accord, mais j’en veux de Manon aussi. », souriant doucement, la jeune génie lui fit une rapide réponse.

« Promis Peps.

-Vous êtes où d’ailleurs ?

-Dans un jet en approche. »

On pouvait supposer que Pepper aurait voulut demander des précisions à Manon, mais Tony s’adressa à nouveau à Pepper. « On aurait pu être à Venise.

-Ho, je vous en pris. »

À la fin de la discussion, Romanoff pesta quand les ordinateurs de Vanko implosèrent à l’exception d’un seul, une carte qui montrait les déplacements en temps réel des robots de Vanko, et ne permettait de rien manipuler, changer ou chercher. _Maudite Stark !_


	20. Chapter 20

Tony tapota le casque de l’armure de son ami dont l’armure se ralluma enfin.

« Rhodes ? Tu te réveilles, j’ai besoin de toi là. Ils arrivent. Dépêche-toi. Debout. »

La plaque frontale se rétracta pour révéler le visage du colonel Rhodes.

« Ça va ?

-J’en veux pas de ton armure mon pote. »

Tony lui fit un petit sourire ironique avant de lui tendre la main et de l’aider à se relever.

« T’es entier,

-Ouais ça va. Écoute Tony… excuse-moi. Ok ?

-Pas la peine.

-Non, j’aurais dû vous faire confiance à toi et à Manon.

-C’est nous qui t’avons mis dans cette situation, laisse tomber.

-Oui, c’est de votre faute, mais je tenais quand même à m’excuser.

-Merci, c’est ce que je voulais entendre. Par contre, tu vas devoir ramper devant Manon.

-Manon ?

-Ses grands frères se sont battus sous ses yeux. Je vais probablement avoir droit au traitement silencieux pour ça… Mais comme tu es parti en embarquant un costume…

-Je vais devoir ramper et implorer son pardon ?

-Probablement. Collègue, ils vont attaquer d’une minute à l’autre. T’as un plan ?

-Faudrait prendre un peu de hauteur, d’accord ? Le meilleur de nous deux monte sur la colline.

-Entendue. »

Ils s’avancèrent tous les deux vers la colline et Tony demanda alors à Rhodey, « Et toi où tu vas ?

-Toi où tu vas ?

-Comment ça où je vais ?

-Je parlais de moi. »

Comprenait qu’ils s’étaient mal comprit au sujet des positions de chacun, Tony tenta de convaincre Rhodey sur son point. « Tu es bien armé, mais tu n’es pas le mieux armé.

-Tony, me dis pas que t’es jaloux.

-Quoi ? Non, tu frimes à mort avec tes accessoires, mais...

-Ouais, ça s’appelle une vraie terreur.

-Bien, hum, d’accord. Toi, tu grimpes, moi, je te les amène.

-Ouais bah reste pas en bas. C’est le pire endroit sur terre.

-Bon bah toi t’es casé mais moi je vais où ?

-C’est le carré de la mort Tony.

-Je sais.

-Tu vas sûrement y rester. »

Avant que Tony ne puisse répliquer, le bataillon de robots restant, celui réservé aux marines, est arrivé et a encerclé les deux amis. Ils abaissèrent leurs plaques frontales et attaquèrent en même temps que les droïdes. Échangeant des tirs de canon et des coups-de-poings et pieds, dans le cas de Tony. Ils terrassèrent plusieurs ennemis et d’un déplacement du haut du corps, le brun évita un mini-missile et tira plusieurs fusées qui détruisirent trois robots.

Ils firent tout deux une démonstration de leurs meilleurs coups dans une frime silencieuse avant que Tony ne donne l’ordre à Rhodes de se baisser. Il écarta les bras poings fermés tout en tournant sur lui-même et il en sorti deux rayons lasers rouges qui coupèrent en deux tout ce qu’ils rencontrèrent. En levant, le colonel sorti sarcastiquement « Hum, la prochaine fois, commence par ça.

-Oui, malheureusement ça ne peut servir qu’une fois. C’est un one-shot. »

Les deux recharges de lasers vides furent éjecter au sol.

*********

Dans l’amphithéâtre, les policiers vinrent arrêter Justin qui débattit verbalement avec Pepper et jura de revenir.

En sortant, Pepper donna des directives aux policiers pour assurer la protection des civils et décida de rester là pour attendre la fin de l’évacuation.

*********

Sur l’écran restant, Natasha repéra un autre robot et elle en informa le duo « Attention, j’ai repéré un autre drone en approche. Celui-là est différent. La signature du répulseur semble plus puissante. »

C’est à ce moment qu’une nouvelle armure atterrit devant les amis. Le casque se rétracta, révélant la tête de Vanko. « Oui, c’est bien moi.

-Là, on est mal Tony. »

Et effectivement, Vanko déploya les deux fouets électriques contenu das ses bras. Rhodey s’avança en disant. « Je lui réserve un truc qui va lui plaire. Je vais lui défoncer le bunker avec mon ex-femme.

-Avec ta quoi ? »

De l’épaule de l’armure du colonel sorti un mini-canon qui s’arma et tira un mini-missile qui… rebondit sur l’armure de Vanko avant de s’écraser dans la rivière et de s’éteindre.

Tony eut juste une question pour son ami, « Made in Hammer ?

-Oui. »

Roulant des yeux sous son casque, Tony s’avança de deux pas. « Laisse-le moi. »

Tony tira quelques fusées qui s’écrasèrent sur l’armure, dont le casque recouvrait à nouveau la tête de Vanko. Le russe fit tourner ses fouets avant de les écraser au sol entre les deux amis qui se séparèrent. Le colonel James Rhodes lui tira dessus avec le canon de son épaule que Vanko brisa d’un coup d’un de ses tentacules électriques. Iron Man tira avec une arme de son bras en décollant et fut envoyer sur un rocher par un autre coup de fouet qui s’enroula autour de sa taille. Rhodey se déplaça en cercle autour de l’ennemi en tirant avec les canons intégrés sur ses bras et Tony redécolla attaquer pour être envoyé voler contre une arche chinoise en bois qui éclata en morceaux.

Vanko enroula un fouet autour du cou de l’armure gris mat de Rhodey et le rapprocha pour lui donner un coup avant qu’Iron man ne l’attaque d’un coup de poing à la tête. Il lui en colla deux de plus avant d’en prendre un lui-même, ce qui le fit reculer de quelques pas. Finalement, Vanko enroula l’un de ces tentacules électrique autour de sa gorge et se rapprocha du colonel au sol qui continuait à lui tirer dessus. Il finit par écraser un pied sur sa poitrine qui se divisa en trois attaches pour le maintenir accrocher. Mais Tony tira avec sa main sur le tentacule, ce qui permis à Rhodey de se libérer et de se relever pour que le deuxième tentacule soit enroulé autour de son cou à lui aussi.

« Rhodes ! J’ai une idée ! Tu veux être un héros ?

-Quoi ?

-En fait j’ai vraiment besoin d’un équipier. Tends ta main.

-C’est ça ton idée ?

-Ouais.

-J’suis prêt, j’suis prêt !

-Allez, vite vite ! »

Ils tirèrent une décharge avec leurs mains qui se rencontrèrent au milieu et créèrent une énorme explosion qui détruisit les vitres de la volière.

Les deux amis se relevèrent dans une forêt artificielle détruite et s’approchèrent de la forme allongée de Vanko qui avait perdu son casque. Vaincu, il prononça finalement une dernière phrase à l’adresse du génie.

« J’ai bien aimé ta sœur, mais tu as perdu. »

Des lumières rouges se mirent à clignoter au niveau des réacteurs de chaque armure, des bombes. Immédiatement, Rhodey s’écria. « Ces drones sont programmés pour exploser. Il n’y a pas une seconde à perdre !

-Pepper ? »

Les deux amis décollèrent et alors que Rhodey s’éloignait le plus vite possible, Tony brisa une des rares vitres encore intact et fonça vers l’amphithéâtre où Pepper se tenait à côté d’un drone sur le point d’exploser. Il eut juste le temps de la saisir et de décoller en piquet vers le ciel avant l’explosion de tous les drones aux quatre coins de l’expo.


	21. Chapter 21

Ils volèrent jusqu’au toit d’un bâtiment où Pepper s’arracha des bras de Tony. Difficilement, Tony retira son casque tendit que Pepper paniquait.

« Ho mon dieu, je vais avoir une attaque. Je vais mourir !

-Une attaque ?

-Je vais avoir une attaque.

-Pensez un peu à moi !

-Mon corps est incapable de supporter autant de stress. Je ne sais jamais si vous allez exploser en vol ou...

-Quoi ?

-… ou démolir toute votre entreprise ou…

-Je crois que je m’en suis assez bien sorti.

-Je ne sais pas comment Manon supporte ça. J’en ai assez, je démissionne. J’en ai assez.

-Qu’est-ce que vous venez de dire ? Vous me lâchez ? Vous nous lâchez moi et Manon ? Hum, surprenant. Nan, pas surprenant. Je comprends et Manon comprendra. Mais vous n’avez pas à me… à nous faire des excuses.

-Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi je m’excuserais.

-Vous vous apprêtiez à me faire des excuses, mais je vous en dispense.

-Non, je ne m’apprêtais pas à vous faire d’excuse parce que c’est très justifié.

-Hey hey, vous méritez mieux.

-Hé bien.

-Vous avez si bien veillez sur moi, et Manon. Nous étions, surtout moi, dans une mauvaise passe et vous m’avez aider.

-Merci.

-De rien.

-Merci de comprendre Tony.

-Bien, parlons un peu de... la transition.

-N’ayez aucune crainte, je m’occupe de tout.

-On fait comment pour la presse ? Parce que vous n’avez eu le job qu’une semaine. Ça va leur sembler...

-Oui, mais avec vous et votre sœur, ça compte pour quatre ans.

-Je sais.

-Comme le mandat présidentiel. »

Puis, un instant ils se regardaient les yeux dans les yeux, et le suivant, ils se précipitaient l’un sur l’autre et échangèrent un baiser long et passionné. Quand ils se séparèrent, ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux puis Pepper demanda.

« Plus jamais ?

-Plus jamais. »

Ils s’éloignèrent l‘un de l’autre avant que Tony ne demande, « C’était bizarre, vous ne trouvez pas ?

-C’était bizarre.

-Moi aussi, je trouve ça bizarre.

-Idem. »

En entendant cette troisième voix, l’ancien et l’actuelle PDG de Stark Industries tournèrent tout les deux la tête pour voir Rhodey, dans son armure, assis sur un petit poteau du toit avec Manon dans des vêtements civils, derrière lui.

Elle était arrivée au moment de l’explosion et, avant de les rejoindre, était allée se changer dans une de leurs voitures conduit par un de leurs amis du Wakanda envoyé en Amérique, et un peu partout dans le monde, en observation pour une éventuelle ouverture des frontières et communication avec le reste du monde qui avait accepté avec d’autres de leur venir en aide pour leur fournir des alibis où des couvertures en cas de besoin pour Shadow ou tout autre raison importante.

Rhodey reprit, « On aurait dit deux otaries avec un grain de raisin.

-Euh, je viens de démissionné et en fait…

-Oui, elle voulait pas… »

Prenant pitié de ses deux amis, Rhodey leur évita de se ridiculiser encore plus. « Ça va, je suis au courant. J’ai… j’ai tout suivit avec Manon. »

Tentant de reprendre le contrôle de la conversation, Tony reprit la parole en s’adressant à Rhodey et Manon. « Bon, vous dégagez vous. »

Rhodey reprit alors la parole. « J’étais là avant vous, changez de toit.

-T’en a encore beaucoup des vannes comme ça en magasin ?

-C’est la dernière. Promis.

-Au fait, t’as vraiment assuré là-bas. »

Heureux du compliment de Tony, Rhodey le remercia à son tour avant de se tourner vers la deuxième brune du groupe. « Merci, toi aussi. Pareil pour toi Manon.

-Merci.

-Comment t’es arrivée là d’ailleurs ?

-Les costumes sont équipés de trackers. Je vous ai suivi dès que j’ai atterri. Je suis arrivée juste après les explosions.

-Et comment t’es montée ? C’est un immeuble résidentiel, il doit y avoir un digicode en bas.

-J’ai empêché une espionne de pénétrer nos serveurs pendant une semaine entière, soit un peu plus de trois cents tentatives, JARVIS pourra vous donner le chiffre exact et j’ai piraté un costume qui avait, de base, un bon système pare-feu, avec, en plus, une protection Hammer de très mauvaise qualité, ce qui a étonnamment compliqué la tâche à cause du logiciel de merde qui a lui-même été bidouillé par Vanko, le tout à distance et en moins d’un heure et demi. Alors penses-tu réellement que c’est un digicode bon marché qui va m’arrêter ce soir ?

-Dit comme ça… Sinon, ma caisse a été pulvérisée par l’explosion. Alors je vais avoir besoin de garder votre armure un moment d’accord ? »

Immédiatement, le frère et la sœur tiquèrent avant de s’exclamer, « Pas d’accord.

-Pas d’accord du tout même.

-C’était pas une question. »

La plaque frontale de Rhodey s’abaissa et il décolla. Manon se tourna vers son frère si vite qu’il craignit pendant un instant qu’elle ne se fasse un torticolis, mais, super-sérum, alors pas trop de risques.

« Tony, décolle et va chercher notre armure. Maintenant !

-C’est la sienne maintenant. Il est mon acolyte. »

Pepper intervint alors, surprise par la remarque de Tony, « Rhodey est votre acolyte ? J’aurais plutôt pensé à Manon. »

La jeune femme susmentionnée poussa alors un profond soupire résigné, « J’ai essayé, mais il en est sorti une discussion des grands frères surprotecteurs qui ne veulent pas voir leur petite sœur face aux tirs ennemis.

-Pluriel ? Il y a un deuxième héritier masculin Stark caché ?

-Non Pepper, j’ai rencontré Rhodey pendant ma première et la dernière, de Rhodey et Tony, année au MIT. Il en est ressorti que notre Ornithorynque est devenu notre grand frère à tous les deux… Vous pensiez qu’on était quoi ?

-Un trio de meilleurs amis du MIT.

-Oui… accessoirement. »

À cet instant, Tony interrompit la conversation des deux femmes. « Au fait Tesoro, je pensais que tu étais en colère contre lui ?

-Je lui laisse un répit pour ce soir. Pareil pour toi. Mes frères n’ont pas le droit de se disputer. Peu importe qui a commencé ou la raison, vous allez ramper tous les deux. »

Ce fut alors au tour de l’aîné Stark de lâcher un soupire résigné. « Génial… Comment vous démissionnerez Pepper ? »

Le cou de Manon frôla à nouveau le torticolis alors que son visage passa de fixer son frère à fixer Pepper tout en s’exclamant, « Quoi ? Je refuse ! Pepper, vous restez. Pas de discussion. »


	22. Chapter 22

À l’intérieur d’un hangar désaffecté, un petit repaire du SHIELD avait été installé à titre provisoire, Manon et Tony attendaient l’arrivée du directeur Fury à un bureau sous étroite surveillance. Sur la table, étaient posés deux dossiers, dont l’un traitait de l’Initiative Avengers, orienté pour qu’il soit clair qu’ils étaient pour Fury. Manon se tourna vers son frère, sachant très bien tous les deux que Fury attendait juste que Tony se saisissent du dossier Avengers pour se faire connaître. Du fait qu’ils n’avaient pas que ça à faire, Tony décida donc de laisser tomber leur projet initial de ne pas toucher le dossier et de faire perdre son temps à Fury, ce qui aurait été la première partie de leur vengeance.

Comme par hasard, au moment même où Tony allait ouvrir le dossier, la main de Fury se posa dessus avec comme introduction, attention. « Je n’ai pas très envie que voyez ça. Je ne suis plus certain que ça vous concerne. Ceci en revanche, c’est ce que l’agent Romanoff a écrit sur votre compte, monsieur Stark. Lisez. »

En même temps, il leur tendit le deuxième dossier que Tony ouvrit avant de lire à voix haute. « Personnalité souvent menteur, Stark à un comportement souvent compulsif… »

  
Se plaçant dans la position de l’avocate, Manon trouva un contre à chaque point du rapport. « Pour sa défense, c’était il y a une semaine.

-Tendance à l’autodestruction.

-Le fait est qu’il était mourant et franchement, nous le sommes tous plus où moins.

-Sans oublier, son narcissisme ?

-C’est vrai.

-Je confirme frangine, je confirme. Ha, on y arrive. ''Recommandation de recrutement pour le projet Initiative, Iron Man : Oui''. Faudra que j’y pense.

-Lisez le reste.

-Tony Stark : non… non recommandé ? Bah, ça n’a pas de sens, comment peut-on m’approuver moi mais ne pas m’approuver ? J’ai un cœur flambant neuf, je fais tout pour être correct envers Manon, Pepper, Rhodey… J’ai des relations familiales et amicales stables… presque stable pour l’amicale et le familial du côté de Rhodey.

-Ce qui fait que nous sommes d’avis pour l’instant de ne faire appel à vos services qu’en temps que consultant. Tout comme pour votre sœur. »

Le duo se regarda et se leva. Tony serra la main de Fury et lui dit carrément, « Je suis hors de prix. Et ma sœur encore plus. »

Ils commencèrent à sortir avant que Manon ne fasse un demi-tour suivit de son frère.

« Mais nous pouvons envisager un rabais sur nos tarifs en échange d’un petit service.

-Rhodes, Manon et moi devons être décorés à Washington et faudra nous présenter.

-Je ferais de mon mieux. »

*********

Sur le chemin du retour, Manon dit clairement à son frère, « Je veux lui coller mon poing dans la figure.

-Qui ?

-Fury, pourquoi ?

-Je pensais à Romanoff.

-Je lui tranche la gorge après une semaine… non, un mois de torture.

-Carrément ?

-Carrément.

-Tu es cruelle.

-Avec elle ? Je serais toujours trop douce.

-Je suis d’accord.

-Mais sérieusement, il nous a fait quel numéro Fury ? Il pensait être discret avec ses véritables objectifs aujourd'hui ?

-Techniquement, il n’y en a qu’un. Soit mettre quelqu’un dans mon armure et me relayer au service technique et réparation ou soit me diriger au doigt et à l’œil pour que je fasse ce qu’il veule dans l’espoir d’être définitivement recruté. Ce serait lequel ?

-Celui qui marcherait.

-Ouais. Et pour toi ? Il te mettrait dans quelle position ?

-Coup de main au développement dans leurs labos ou un truc comme ça, j’imagine.

-Il espère vraiment nous avoir comme ça ?

-On dirait bien.

-Il a pourtant assister à notre formation. Il devrait mieux savoir.

-Totalement. On va le faire ramper ?

-À mort. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors, alors...
> 
> Certains ont peut-être remarqué que j'avais déjà poster deux chapitres et je voulais m'en tenir là, mais..........  
> J'en ai marre d'attendre alors je vais vous poster les deux derniers chapitres de l'histoire.
> 
> Et puis comme ça, demain et dimanche, je peux vous poster les deux chapitres d'un petit truc à côté qui reste dans la continuité de cette série et enchaîner sur une autre réécriture à partir de lundi.
> 
> Voilà, voilà.
> 
> Alors, je sais que pour l'instant, vous n'êtes pas énormément à lire cette histoire et cette série (mais un certain nombre quand même), mais je tiens à tous vous remercier, vous qui me lisez pour avoir décidé de lire mes écrits.
> 
> Merci beaucoup.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de cette histoire et/ou si vous voyez des points que vous voulez que j'éclaircisse ou que vous trouvez mal rédigé.
> 
> À plus ;)
> 
> PS : Pour ceux que ça intéresse, ces écrits sont aussi disponibles sur Wattpad, même pseudo, même nom.


	23. Épilogue

Une semaine plus tard, à Washington, le Sénateur Stern, clairement dégoûté pour quiconque savait regarder, était au micro devant une grande foule « J’ai l’immense honneur d’avoir été choisi pour remettre aujourd’hui cette prestigieuse au lieutenant-colonel James Rhodes, à monsieur Tony Stark et mademoiselle Manon Stark qui sont bien sûr tout deux de vrais trésors nationaux. »

Les deux milliardaires soupirèrent de satisfaction, s’attirant un regard de Rhodey suivit d’un petit sourire discret et respectueux de ce qu’ils avaient accompli.

Le Sénateur accrocha sa médaille à l’uniforme militaire de Rhodes avec un « Merci lieutenant-colonel pour votre exceptionnelle vaillance et votre bravoure. Vous en êtes digne.

-Merci monsieur. Merci » Ils se serrèrent la main avec les remerciements.

« Monsieur Stark, merci pour votre exceptionnelle vaillance et votre bravoure. Vous en êtes digne. » En accrochant la médaille à sa veste de costume gris foncé, le Sénateur prit un malin plaisir à enfoncer un peu la pointe de la médaille dans la peau du héros qui poussa un petit cri de douleur.

« Ho, je suis désolé. C’est moche quand il vous arrive une petite merde hein ? »

Ils se serrèrent la main et le Sénateur passa à la seule femme présente sur l’estrade.

« Mademoiselle Stark, merci pour votre exceptionnelle vaillance et votre bravoure. Vous en êtes digne. », il accrocha la médaille à sa robe bleu et grise en accord avec les vêtements de ses deux frères. Ils se serrèrent la main et le Sénateur grimaça de douleur à la poigne forte de la jeune femme qui ne perdit pas son doux sourire.

« Pardonnez moi Sénateur Stern, j’ai l’habitude de serrer la main d’homme fort et musclés par l’entraînement de l’armée ou le travail dans les ateliers ou tout simplement qui se muscle bien. Ce qui n’est évidemment pas votre cas. Une photo pour la presse ? »

Le sénateur se mit entre le colonel et l’ex-PDG qui lancèrent un regard amusé à leur petite sœur tout en tentant de retenir leur fou rire pour la maison. S’ils y parvenaient jusqu’à la voiture, ils auraient de la chance.

Quoi que l’on pourrait faire dire à Manon, elle ne regrettait pas son geste. Faire mal à un agent d’HYDRA sous les yeux des projecteurs... le rêve.

Ils prirent la pose tout sourire, le sénateur un bras sur les épaules des deux hommes et Tony un bras autour des épaules de sa sœur en faisant un signe de paix avec ses doigts juste au-dessus de celui de sa cadette.

*********

**Quelques jours plus tard.**

« Tony, j’ai une vidéo d’un dieu de tonnerre nordique en action ! »


End file.
